It's Time to Grow Up Potter
by Sevvie lover
Summary: One night, Harry sits at home with his baby cousin Olivia... Follow Harry as he battles Voltemort, falls in love, and attempts to raise a daughter, all at the age 17. HPDM. AU. Mpreg. RLSS. HGRW. ON HIATUS!
1. Disclaimer: I dont own so dont Sue

Hey guys this is my first ever fic, so try to be nice. I came up with this the other day when I was bored and decided to give it a go. So much for never writing anything. The updates should be kinda quick.

**It's Time to Grow Up Potter**

Chapter One

'Thoughts'

"words"

Harry Potter, a 17 year old boy who had just completed his final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sitting in the living room of his aunt and uncles home at Number 4 Private Drive, bouncing his little cousin, Olivia, on his lap, listening to Dudley in the background playing video games. His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were out for the night at a special company gathering and Harry was left with the toddler once again. That in and of its self wasn't unusual for Harry; he had basically raised Olivia from birth. Only leaving when he had to go to school for the year.

The Dursleys were not a nice couple. They had never wanted their nephew Harry and when Olivia had shown signs of magic as an infant, she ceased to exist in their eyes.

Petunia had wept when she first realized that her baby girl was magical and laid the blame solely on Harry. Vernon said that it was his influence on the child that had corrupted her. After that day she was abandoned and Harry was forced to become a father at the age of 15.

Now two years latter, things were looking up. After the countless beatings and hours of sobbing in his cupboard while sheltering Olivia from his horrible uncle, Harry would finally be 18. Tomorrow was his birthday and that meant that he was free of the Dursleys forever.

He already had their belongs packed, what little they had, and Harry planned to be long gone before anyone in the Dursley household awoke in the morning.

Harry was suddenly pulled from his musings when Olivia started to cry.

"Hey baby girl, what's the matter? Huh?"

"sky go boom" whimpered the small girl.

"Aww that's nothing to worry about. I'm right here and I won't let anything happen to you. Okay? I promise."

Just then they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Harry picked Livvie up in one arm and went to answer it.

"Hello, are you Dudley Dursley?"

Standing at the door, were two men in police uniforms.

"No, I'm Harry Potter. And you are?"

"Oh, forgive me. I am Captain Connor and this is Samson. I'm afraid that we have some bad news."

It was one of those moments where your whole world seemed to crash down around your ears, and in that moment Harry knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

"Ummm…Come in." Harry lead them into the living room and told Dudley to turn off the TV. "Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you. Ummm…Mr. Potter, Mr. Dursley, I am sorry to have to tell you this but there has been an accident."

"What?"

"Oh my god…Was it mum? Are they ok? What happened?" Dudley rushed slowly getting more hysterical.

"They were on the new high way when a truck hit them head on. I'm sorry but, your mother was thrown from the car and died on impact, your father had to be cut out of the car. He pasted away shortly after on the way to the hospital."

There was a shocked silence as it slowly sank in that they would never see Petunia and Vernon again. Harry suddenly was immersed in a tidal wave of guilt for all of the mean and nasty things he had ever done to them. Sure he never loved his Aunt and Uncle but that didn't mean he wanted them dead. He looked over at Dudley and silently knew what he was feeling. Dudley had just lost his entire world. Harry knew how bad it was not to have someone there that you knew loved you unconditionally and he pitied Dudley for ever having to feel it.

"Your Aunt Marge has been contacted and is on her way. I have one of my officers waiting at the station for her now."

"Ummm…thank you, sir"

"I will just see myself out then…I wish a better night." The two men left the house and Olivia started to cry once more. She didn't understand what was going on but she knew that her brother and the man she considered her daddy were upset and that did not sit well with her at all.

"Shhhhh…baby its ok." Harry picked her up and started to soothingly bounce her as he walked in a circle around the couch. He was worried about his cousin who had not spoken since the initial shock had occurred.

'I hope he's going to be alright. He may have despised me when we were younger but since then he has taken care of Livvie while I have been away for school. I can never thank him enough for that. He doesn't deserve this to have happened to him.'

"Hey Dud, you gonna be ok?" when Dudley didn't respond he continued, "How about you go upstairs and take a nice bath while I make something to eat and when you come back down, Aunt Marge should be here and you can talk to her about it if you want."

"Yeah…ok…." Dudley started to wander upstairs but paused as his first foot hit the bottom stair, when he heard Harry speak.

"You can talk to me, you know, if you want to. I know how it feels to have parents one moment and the next thing you know, there gone…its okay to cry you know."

With that Harry entered the kitchen to prepare some food for Dudley and Marge. Olivia had since fallen asleep in his arms, so he softly placed her in the mosses basket to sleep.

Harry prepared everything on autopilot while letting it sink in that they, the people who raised him, would never return. Harry leaned heavily on the counter and closed his eyes trying to process everything that had happened in the last couple of hours. He just couldn't get it. How could everything have happened so fast? How could this have happened at all? He didn't get it.

He was relieved from his depressing and slowly mounting thoughts, when someone knocked on the door for the second time that night. He slowly made his way to open it, expecting it to be Aunt Marge. He was surprised; however, when instead of finding his overly obese aunt and her mangy mutt, he came face to face with the last person he expected to see on a night like this, Remus Lupin.

I hope you guys like it. Review! And don't flame!


	2. Marge

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue!

**It's Time to Grow Up Potter**

Chapter Two

'Thoughts'

"words"

"Remus?! What are you doing here?"

Entering through the door Remus Lupin enveloped him in a hug, whispering "I heard that you might need some help cub. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think we're ok. Dudley isn't taking things too well, but I think he will be alright."

"Albus just told us about your relative's deaths, I know that you were never close to them, but they did raise you. It's alright to feel upset, cub. No one would think any less of you."

"I know Remmy. I just can't bring myself to get overly upset about it. I mean there is just so much to do and I don't really think that I have realized it yet." Harry sighed as he collapsed on the couch. "I mean Aunt Marge is on her way here; the cops are going to pick her up at the station, and Dudley hasn't said a word since the officer left, Livvie, while she doesn't understand what is going on, she can tell that Dud is upset. I just don't know what to do."

"Hey, it's going to be fine. I will help you with whatever you need. Just tell me."

"Thanks Remmy. You don't know how much that mean's to me."

"No problem cub. Where is the little tyke now?"

"She's asleep. In fact I'd better get back to the kitchen. I have dinner on. Are you going to be staying for awhile?"

"Yes actually. I am supposed to stay here and protect you from any harm. Voldemort has been rather active lately. Just the other day he attacked a small village in Scotland, so far no survivors have been found. With your Aunt and Uncle gone, Albus is wary of allowing you to reside here with only Dudley and Olivia for protection. They may be blood, but Dudley still acts like a child, and we do not trust him to make the best decisions about your safety. And seriously; would you honestly allow anyone, let alone a Death Eater, get anywhere near that child that you love with all of your heart?"

"Come on Remus, do you honestly have to ask that question. Think about it, before Dudley was kicked out of Smelting's and agreed to care for Livvie while I was at school; I was willing to just drop out."

"I know."

Walking into the kitchen Harry quickly checked on Olivia to find that she was still fast asleep before returning to the stove to stir the pasta.

Remus and Harry continued to talk about Voldemort's recent activities as well as Harry's summer. After awhile Olivia woke up, and Remus changed her diaper while Harry put the finishing touches on the meal. He was setting the table when, for the third time that night, there was a knock at the door.

Handing Olivia back to Harry, Remus went to open the door; after checking that it was safe.

Upon entering the house, Margaret Dursley, shoved her bags into Remus' arms before screaming for her beloved Dudleykins.

Dudley barreled down the stairs, having heard his aunt and rushed into her arms before finally letting out a heart clenching sob.

Marge steadily made her way into the kitchen to find Harry attempting to get Livvie to sit still in her high-chair, so that he could feed her. But it was all to fail when Marge entered into the room. Upon seeing Harry she started screeching like there was no tomorrow causing Olivia to start to cry in earnest.

"BOY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE!" spat Marge. "MY BROTHER AND HIS BELOVED WIFE TOOK YOU IN AND ALL THAT YOU CAN DO IS STEAL THEIR ONLY DAUGHTER! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING! HOW DO YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT?! I BET THAT THIS WAS ALL A SET UP THAT YOU PLANNED. ISN'T IT?! FIRST YOU KILL YOUR OWN PARENTS OFF IN A CAR ACCIDENT, AND THEN WHEN YOU DON'T GET YOUR OWN WAY YOU KILL OFF THE NICEST PEOPLE ON THE EARTH, BECAUSE YOU ARE A BITTER FAG!"

She roughly shoved him into the table and would have continued to beat him if not for Remus, rushing into the room and stunning her on the spot. He rushed over to Harry and helped him up, checking on his head which had impacted on the corner of the table and was now bleeding.

"Are you alright?" Remus worriedly asked.

"Yeah…I think so. I just have a really bad headache. Could you please get Livvie, I think she is scared."

"No problem." Remus walked over to the high-chair, unbuckling her while making soothing noises to calm her. He walked her over to her daddy, who was still sitting on the floor where he had fallen.

Harry reached up to take her from the closest thing he had to a parent anymore. "Hush, angel, its ok…shhhhh…daddy's right here." Harry started to rock her back and forth, but quickly stopped at the dizzy feeling that resulted. "That's right; hush now, its going to be ok."

Olivia gradually quieted, knowing that her daddy would protect her from the scary woman and that both daddy and she were safe.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Now, if you don't mind, DO IT AGAIN! Review! And don't flame!


	3. It's Not Safe

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue!

Alright so I'm sorry that I havn't updated in a bit, I was a bit caught up with school and the play. Ummm… so I am a new writer and so I forgot to tell you guys some things. First this is a slash (HP/DM). Secondly this is more than likely going to turn into an mpreg (male preggers!). If you do not agree with this then I'm sorry but you should go and find a different fic. I don't want to hear from anyone who is against this, you have a choice if you want to read and I don't want to hear about it if you don't, so kindly leave. To answer some questions, Livvie is 2 and Harry is 17. I know that a mosses basket is not fit for a child of this age, thanks for everyone who pointed this out, but Harry is totally in charge of the baby and has to use what is available. Therefore he used the basket that her parents would have gotten for her when she was an infant.

For all of those who are still with me, I know where I'm going with this its just going to take a bit. Thank you all for your support and now onto chapter 3.

**It's Time to Grow Up Potter**

Chapter Three

'Thoughts'

"words"

"Harry I don't think its safe here anymore" Remus said staring down at the large lump known as Marge. "We have to get you somewhere safe. You already have custody of Olivia so there really is no problem. Go pack your bags, and be quick about it. You're old enough to use magic so please do. I do not wish to be in this despicable place a moment longer."

"Remmy I can't just do that." Harry sighed and carefully rose to his feet wary of the upset toddler in his arms and the incessant pounding in his head. "What about Dud, I mean, yeah he has never been nice to me, but his parents just DIED Remus! I can't just up and leave"

"Your cousin will be fine; it's you I'm worried about. How does your head feel? Do you want me to grab Livvie so that you can get up better" Remus moved to help him, but Harry gave no indication that he wanted the help, so Remus backed up and continued, "Besides he has his Aunt to take care of him and the funeral preparations."

Harry gingerly sifted Olivia's weight as he pushed off the table. Looking around he noticed that the pasta had gone cold and dinner was wasted. 'What a waste of time that was, she was so busy bashing my head into the wood work she forgot to stuff her face, or allow any of us that honor at least'

"I'm fine" 'Yeah. Great. Feel just like a freight train ran me over!' Harry grumbled. After taking another glance around the kitchen that had been his prison for so many years Harry returned his attention to Remus and said, "If I agreed to come with you, where would we go?"

"I have an emergence port key. It will take us straight to Number 12." Remus answered automatically.

"Is that safe for Livvie?"

"Of course, I would not have suggested it if it had not been, Harry"

Harry sighed running a hand through his messy hair, before hastily pulling it away realizing that it was caked with blood. "What will we do about her?" Harry questioned throwing a degusted look at Marge.

"Well, I was planning on leaving her like that until you were at least ready to leave and then revive her before we depart"

"Alright. I guess I could really use the help right now and you're right, it really isn't safe here anymore. Will you hold Olivia while I run upstairs and shrink everything?"

"No problem, cub."

He cautiously made his way over to Lupin before attempting to place the now quieted child in his arms. At this Olivia started to scream once more not understanding why she would have to be separated from her daddy right now. She wanted him, it was her turn. The mean lady had hurt her daddy and she was not about to let him out of her sight any time soon. No sir. She wanted her daddy where he could hug her and she could see what he was doing. There was no way she was going to leave her daddy!

Remus held tightly to the fighting child as Harry pulled away, but Livvie just cried harder no matter what Remus said to the child. Harry did not have the heart to allow her to go on crying and therefore, decided that after the traumatic night they had, he would just take her with him. Besides, it would be no problem; he did it any other time. Right now she needed her daddy, and he could understand that.

About an hour later, they were all packed and ready to go. Harry had poked his head into the living room and told his cousin that dinner was on the table, but it would need to be heated up and that he and Livvie were leaving.

Gathered around an old cassette in the kitchen, Harry clutching a sleepy toddler and a shrunken trunk, heard Remus mutter a few words and a simultaneous screech from Marge as the familiar sensation of a port key seized him and transported him to another place.

Sorry it was so short. I will be updating again here soon!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Now, if you don't mind, DO IT AGAIN! Review! And don't flame!


	4. Concussion?

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue!

Alright so I now have all of my major school work done for the time being and I should be able to update more regularly, but no guarantees. The next thing that should take a lot of my time is finals in May. So until then you should have my undivided attention!

**It's Time to Grow Up Potter**

Chapter Four

_Concussion? _

'Thoughts'

"words"

The unpleasant feeling of the portkey finally came to a halt and they all landed in the entrance hall of Number 12. Remus landed shakily but had the mind ahead of time to prepare to catch Harry before he had the opportunity to fall and hurt himself or the child that still had her beloved daddy in her clutches. Upon landed the pain in Harry's head came back full force causing him to gasp for air as he felt the sledge hammer pounding compressing his skull. Olivia had been quite entertained by the entire experience and giggled softly as her daddy swayed and the new man held them both tightly.

Suddenly a shrike erupted from the doorway and non other than Molly Wesley swooped down upon her favorite adopted son (well he might as well be part of the family; they all loved him) and scooped a startled toddler from his fatigued hands.

At once Olivia started to cry. She had no idea who this woman was who had stolen her from her daddy and besides she didn't want to leave her daddy's arms just yet; what if that mean women came back? Who would protect her daddy? She knew that it would be okay though if he was holding her.

Harry quickly regained his barings and rescued the small girl from the astounded woman.

"Why I have never had a child take so negatively to me in my entire life." Mrs. Wesley exclaimed.

"Don't take it personally, Mrs. Wesley. She has had a ruff day and right now she is kind of clingy. If you wait until tomorrow I'm sure she will love you." Harry tried to explain the situation to Molly the best that he could but, with the pounding in his head it turned out to be much more difficult than he expected. "Remus, could you please tell me where we are to be sleeping. My head is killing me and I really want to put her down."

"Off course. You're going to be staying in the room across the hall from where you and Ron used to sleep. We cleaned it up and I added a crib, I'm not sure if she still uses one yet or not, but I figured that it would work for now." Remus then directed Harry to his new room on the second floor.

Harry shuffled into the room, hardly taking in anything other than where the said crib was positioned conveniently along the wall between his bed and another door, which Harry assumed led to a bathroom. Shortly after Molly left to fetch Harry a potion to relieve his headache and call on Madam Pomphrey, to come check Harry for a concussion that she was almost positive that he had gotten as a gift from his lovely Aunt Marge.

"Harry, how about you lay here and try to get some sleep and I will take care of Olivia. She seems to have calmed down some and if we must I can stay in this room with her so that she can still see you, but I know that you have also had a pretty hard day and need some well earned sleep. Alright?"

Harry collapsed on his bed and grunted in response.

Remus took the indefinable grunt as a "yes" and continued to enlarge the trunks that Harry had packed before they left the house. He opened the first one only to find school books and robes, before closing it and trying the second. Being more successful this time around he pulled out some items which, he could only assume, were muggle baby items. He eventually came to the diaper bag and quickly changed Olivia's diaper before putting her into something a little more comfortable so that she could take a nap.

Hours later, Harry blurrily opened his eyes. The pounding in his head had lessened and he was extremely relieved that he did not have a concussion.

Madam Pomfrey had arrived about an hour after Harry had fallen asleep, scolding all in sight over the fact that they had encouraged Harry to go to bed in the first place, but after some meticulous wand movements she was able to calm down and pronounce that Harry only had a migraine and would be sensitive to sound and light for awhile yet and to just simply keep giving him the potion that Molly had originally given him upon arrival.

Harry tried to shakily sit up and search for Olivia. 'I know that by now she will either have cried herself to sleep or is currently in the middle of driving everyone insane.' Therefore, he was surprised when he glanced around the room to find that Remus Lupin was sitting on a rocking chair, one that Harry didn't remember seeing when they had first arrived, with a sleeping baby in his arms.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Remus whispered softly as not to awaken the child.

"I'm fine. My head still is throbbing a bit, but nothing I can't handle." Harry sat up further on the bed and glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. "Merlin, I slept the entire night away! Remus! Why didn't you wake me!?! How is Livvie? Is she alright?" Harry was becoming more upset by the minute and couldn't understand why the man hadn't gotten him up after a little while.

"Everything was fine, Harry. We had no problems and even if we had, you're forgetting that Molly is here and she has raised several children before and anything that Olivia had gotten into over night she would have been able to deal with. Just relax. You deserve it. I bet its not easy to take care of a baby, finish summer school work, and continue to complete all that the Dursley's demand of you. All you need to do is relax today and we can handle the rest."

Harry sighed "Okay, I'm sorry, its just that I usually don't have any help and when I did it just kind of freaked me out a bit….How was she for you? Did you get any sleep?"

"She was an absolute angel. She fussed when I went to take her out of the room, I don't think that she liked that idea so much, and so we have stayed in here all night. Molly brought up some mashed potatoes for her to eat when she had finally settled down to realize that she was hungry and she fought sleep like it was the last thing on Earth she wanted to do, but eventually I decided to read her a story and she fell asleep after that."

"Thanks Remus."

"No problem cub. She wasn't that much trouble. I actually enjoyed it. It's been years since I had a small child to watch. In fact the last child I did watch was you. I used to come over to the house when your parents had to go out and I would read to you sing to you, and oh how you loved it when I would give you a bath. We ALWAYS had water everywhere! It was a good time. Something I will never forget."

"Yeah…but just the same, thanks, ya know? I'm not used to people offering to help and when they do it just feels…weird. I don't know. I guess I'm just over protective. But really what can I say she's all I have."

"That's not true. You still have me, and the Weaselys. You know that we are always here for you and besides Albus thinks of you as a son." Remus stood up and softly walked over to the crib to lay Olivia down before turning back to Harry. "How about you go and get a shower and when you get out we can go downstairs and get something to eat. Molly should have breakfast just about ready."

The two men exchanged a smile before Harry got up, stretched and made his way through the mysterious- well, okay maybe not mysterious- door that he assumed lead to the bathroom the evening before to find that he was right.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Now, if you don't mind, DO IT AGAIN! Review! And don't flame!


	5. Meeting Malfoy

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue!

**It's Time to Grow Up Potter**

Chapter Five

_Meeting Malfoy_

'Thoughts'

"words"

Feeling refreshed, Harry, holding a newly awoken and slightly cranky toddler, entered the kitchen behind Remus. Stopping suddenly, he was surprised to find a table full of people, not in the least of which were Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

"Oh. Hi…everyone."

"Good morning Harry!" called Hermione.

"Remus, what's going on?" Harry asked as he repositioned the cranky child on his hip. He was staring resolutely at the Malfoys as though he didn't know how to take the situation.

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that. I forgot. You see at the beginning of the summer, the Malfoys decided to trade sides and pledge allegiance to the Order. I know you don't trust them; but Lucius had saved my life more times than one this summer than have earned him respect. Just try to give them a bit of a chance." Remus finished his rambling speech which such a look on his face that he was afraid that Harry would start to shout nonsense at any moment.

Instead, Harry resolutely walked over to the table in front of the two attractive bloods and extended his hand in greeting.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy. Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix." Harry, standing attempting to balance a now very irritated child on his hip, attempted to shake hands with both of the men while still looking strong, but the baby tending to soften his features, and anyone in the room would claim that the small child had done him some good.

Both Malfoys smiled at the Boy Who Lived before the elder of the two returned to eating his breakfast. The younger continue to watch the features of boy…no man that he had begun to adore the year before.

By this time Harry had moved to an empty seat and had started to greet everyone. Mrs. Wesley bustled up to the table and loaded his plate with enough food to satisfy a hungry hippogriff. Harry smiled politely at her before he returned to masterfully multitasking. Draco had never seen anything like it. Harry was sitting at the table with a large plate in front of him, talking with the people closest to him and at the same time rotating small bites of food between him and the cranky toddler.

"Hey there little one! What are you eating?" Hermione asked in a cooing voice.

Draco started when they child attempted to answer with her small broken speech.

"I daddy food" Harry looked appraisingly at the child who blushed and attempted to hide in her "daddy's" shirt. Harry merely stroked her back and one more took a bite of food before turning and focusing his attention on Draco for the second time that day.

"So Malfoy what have you been up to this summer?"

"Draco"

"Excuse me?"

"You can call me Draco now. I don't mind and I would much rather that than to constantly have to try and figure out if you are talking to me or my father."

"Okay. Then you may call me Harry."

"Thanks."

"No problem. So what have you been up to this summer, Draco?"

Draco smirked before he replied, "I have been staying here for the most part. My father and Dumbledore don't want me to become a spy so I've been stuck here. Its not that bad though. I have gotten really good at chess since I moved in here. Ron and I usually play at least four times a day."

"Yeah we do and after breakfast I'm going to make you realize that your win last night was merely a fluke." Laughed Ron from across the table, spewing half eaten food onto the table causing Hermione to cringe.

"So I take it that you two have gotten over your feud." Harry raised an eyebrow at the looks of disbelief that he received from his two classmates.

"What do you mean feud? We did not have a feud, just some healthy competition!" Ron shouted, although, luckily this time his mouth was empty when he had gone to speak.

"YEAH…umm…okay who are we fooling?" Draco chuckled good mannerly "Ron and I, as well as Hermione have become really good friends this past summer. I know you guys are really close so I'm hopping that we could maybe become friends as well. I know that it's a lot to ask, since you just got here and all, but maybe after we get back to school we could all still hang out or something." Draco finished meekly but he never once left his eyes wander from the amazing beauty in front of him.

"DADDY!!! I HUNGRY!" The little girl giggled when the attention was once again focused on her. She knew something was going on with the big people but she didn't really care. She wanted her daddy to watch her and give her more of that good something on his plate. Maybe she could just reach over and get it herself….humm…that was an idea. She started to reach for the large plate of food, but now that her daddy had returned his focus on his little girl he quickly realized what conclusion she had drawn and hastily moved the plate out of the way before a mess could be made.

"And what is your name little one?" Draco asked realizing for the first time that he did not know her name. Or even introduced himself as of yet. Draco had always liked children but he was not the motherly sort. He wanted children someday, but with the right person and at that moment he thought that he had never seen a more perfect child. He could picture himself loving his child and her father for the rest of his life. Draco shook his head. Yeah, okay so he knew he liked Harry but 'for the rest of his life' where the hell did that come from?

The child swallowed the food her daddy had given her and shouted her name, "'Lwiva!" effectively starting Draco from his musings.

Unable to comprehend what she had said, Draco glanced questioningly at Harry who replied, "Her name is Olivia, but most of the time I call her Livvie."

Draco knew the history of the child and her relation to his…uh… Harry. Everyone in Grimmauld Place did. Remus had explained the situation that had arisen early this morning when Harry had still been sleeping. At about a quarter after six the entire house, excluding a toddler who had recently fallen asleep due to exhaustion and a boy hero, were awakened and briefed by Remus Lupin on how the Dursley's had died and how Harry had the responsibility of looking after Olivia.

Looking across the table now, Draco knew that they would become friends if not more. This was going to be the best year of his life.


	6. Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue!

**It's Time to Grow Up Potter**

Chapter Six

_Getting To Know You_

'Thoughts'

"words"

Shortly after breakfast, Harry took Olivia upstairs for a shower with her daddy and to unpack, since he never got around to it last night.

Olivia was dressed and contentedly playing with a doll in her playpen when there was a knock on the door. Harry, clutching a small shoe in his mouth while folding a school uniform, attempted to ask who was there.

"It's me, Draco. Can I come in?"

Hastily, Harry dropped the shoe on the ground, "Umm…sure…just a minute"

Harry quickly jumped up from his position on the floor and attempted to make it to the wardrobe, but coincidentally, ran into many obstacles on the way. His foot ended up tangled in random cloak which caused him to stumble and step on a stray rubber ducky causing him to suppress a curse before falling into the wardrobe on the other side of the bed. By the time that Harry was able to turn around to attempt to make his way back and open the door; he was met with the sight of a handsome young man leaning against the door frame with a soft smile on his face.

"Do you think you can make it?" Draco shot him a mischievous smile cocking his head to the one side.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I mean, it did take you so much energy to get to that side of the room do you think you will be able to make it back?"

"Oh…of course I will. I…it just…I mean…my foot got caught…and then there was that toy… and…yeah…" By the time Harry finished his sentence he was almost as red as Ron's hair and Draco's heart was melting at the sight of him. Oh, how he wished he could be the one to make Harry blush.

"I came to tell you that the Wesley's had to go home for the evening. Apparently Bill's fiancé is coming to visit or something, but anyway its just the three of us and Remus tonight."

"Oh, okay. Thanks. So, what are you planning on doing tonight?"

"Well I was going to play a game of chess with Wesley, but seeing as how that isn't going to happen anymore, I have nothing to do tonight. You?"

"Oh, I'm just going to try and get some of this stuff unpacked. Normally I wouldn't worry about it but we still have a month left before we are going back to school so I might as well get everything organized for the time being at least. Merlin knows it won't stay that way for long. Livvie loves to make a mess of everything within reach! Wanna help?"

"Sure. What do you need me to do?"

"Could you help me put all of these clothes away?" Draco nodded in response. "Thanks"

"No problem"

The two boys worked in silence for a while with only the occasional giggles coming from Olivia.

"So, you're taking Olivia with you to school right?"

"Of course. I'm not going to leave her, not even in the hands of Mrs. Wesley. She is my baby and to be honest with you, she is really all I have left."

"I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Things like this happen."

"Is it hard taking care of a toddler all by yourself? I don't think I could've done it alone."

"I had some help. My cousin, Dudley, took care of her during the school year and he would sometimes watch her in the summer if it was an emergency."

"You know what I mean. You may have had his help, but you are her _Daddy_. Isn't that just a bit….weird. Well maybe weird is the wrong word, what I mean is, well, I mean…we are still kids and now you have a kid. Is it hard?"

"Its okay Draco I know what you mean. It can be at times, but for the most part I just take it one day at a time. As long as I love her I know that it will be okay, especially now that I have all of you guys to help me…..It will be a lot less stressful now though I must admit."

"You know Harry, if you ever need my help, even if it's not with Olivia, you can depend on me. I know that we haven't had the best track record or anything but I would love to be a part of you life."

"Thanks, you don't know how much that means to me."

"Yeah, well, I thought that maybe we could just start over. I want to be there if you need me…for anything."

"Alright. Let's start over. Hi, I'm Harry Potter, and I would love it if you'd be my friend."

"Draco Malfoy, the pleasure is all mine" Draco delicately kissed the back of Harry's hand before completely ruining the moment. "I can't wait to see what everybody's reaction will be to this."

Harry burst out laughing, "It should be interesting to say the least. The Gryffindors will be floored. I don't think they will know what to do."

The rest of the night was conducted in much of the same manor. Harry and Draco eventually finished unpacking, went to dinner, and ended up in the den with Olivia while Remus ran out on an errand all the while talking about anything and everything.

Harry told Draco all about how his 'family' used to treat him and why that negative treatment has made him want to have a large family of his own one day. He re-counted Livvie's first words, the first time she crawled, walked, and when she had started to call him Daddy.

Draco reenacted adventures that he used to pretend to go on when he was younger around the manor. He told of the time when he broke his mothers peal necklace while on a treasure hunt, barely containing the quiver in his voice. It was still hard for him to speak of his mother. He missed her dreadfully. She had been killed by Voldemort out of fury when she failed to bring him Indian women he had sent her to retrieve. He and his father both had witnessed the act of murder and it was on that cold April day that they, father and son, decided to switch sides and fight against such a monster.

Overall the sight was a curious one to Remus Lupin when he returned hours latter to find two young men asleep on the couch with an angelic toddler snuggled securely in between them. Their relationship had changed, subtly but noticeable just the same. The boys were now comfortable in the others presence and a bond had formed that would last them a life time.


	7. Livvie's Family

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue!

Sorry it took so long guys, I have been having so much trouble with college lately and coming up with the money for tuition. Everything sucks. I hope to get in another coupla chapters before school restarts, but I make no promises.

**It's Time to Grow Up Potter**

Chapter Seven

Livvie's Family

'Thoughts'

"words"

Weeks went by in much the same manor. Draco steadily became a familiar presence in Olivia and Harry's new lives and everyone was quite happy with the new turn of events.

Harry was currently on the floor in the den watching Livvie, struggling to build a tower with her new blocks Remus had bought her, contemplating how much things had changed since he had arrived at headquarters nearly three weeks before. He could feel that everyone had finally fully accepted the fact that Olivia was the largest part of his life now and that he was able to care for her on his own, well, for the most part.

In the beginning Mrs. Weasley had gotten on his last nerve one too many times before he exploded one day and had to kindly remind her that she was _his_ daughter and that he knew what she should eat and what she shouldn't wear. After days on end where she continually corrected him on his parenting skills he just couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't so much the advise that had bothered him so, no not at all, in fact he was quite gratefully for the help; it was that no matter what he did with his daughter Mrs. Weasley would correct him and he, well, to be honest, felt threatened by her constant overbearing ways. Since then Arthur had spoken to his wife and they both agreed to help Harry but allow him to raise his child as he saw fit.

Remus had stepped easily into the role of the loving grandfather. Shortly after arriving, Harry approached Remus and asked if it would be alright if he was Livvie's substitute grandfather, seeing as how Harry's own parents and godfather were no longer around. Since that fateful day, Remus had begun conspiring with Albus, also adopted by Livvie personally as Pop-pop Dumbles, to spoil the little angel rotten. The scary part was that she knew it.

Olivia had quickly come to learn that all she had to do these days to get what she wanted was to go straight to Pop-pop or Pappy Remmy with a quivering lip and glistening eyes and they would simply turn to jello. That was how she had gotten her new blocks and yes, she liked them very much thank you.

She had the entire Order wrapped around her little finger.

Even Snape, who over the past year….ok well, since he had started dating Remus was completely at the mercy of the two year old. Her daddy would often catch him sneaking candy to her whenever he came to visit or other such goodies, not that he would ever admit it or anything, of course not.

Aunt Moine and Uncle Ron were constantly offering to be babysitters, which considerably helped the quickly forming friendship between Harry and Draco. Just last week she went to the park with them while her daddy went to Diagon Alley to pick up some things for school, which they would be leaving for in a week.

But the absolute best person in her life at the moment other than her daddy was-

"Draco!" Olivia shouted with excitement as she hurled her body at the man's legs just to be lifted into the air moments later.

Ever since that first night, Olivia couldn't get enough of Draco. He was amazing! He played with her and cuddled with her and he gave her the biggest hugs and the _best_ part was that he made her daddy happy!

Olivia was not stupid, she's two; she knows exactly what's going on. When Draco comes around daddy, he gets all happy. I mean he's always happy, but when Draco's there, daddy is _happy._ His smile is so big and he laughs like he only used to when we splashed in the big tub together and his shoulder go soft and he then isn't only happy but relaxed.

It took quite some time for Olivia to figure out what that one meant because, well lets face it, she had never seen him like that before, not even around Aunt Moine and Uncle Ron. But she understood now.

Her daddy was happy and relaxed and it was because of Draco and she was not about to see him go so her daddy would lose his smile.

Olivia could remember before they moved to Number 12 and she didn't want that to happen again.

She could remember how her daddy used to be tense all of the time, how he used to let out big sighs every morning as though living were a chore.

She could remember how her daddy used to cry at night and only smile for her.

Draco had changed that.

Draco had made her daddy stop crying.

Draco had made her daddy smile and laugh.

Draco had made her daddy happy.

And because of that she loved Draco and made a vow to never let him leave. She set her face in determination and hugged him a little tighter. She would not leave him go away form her and her daddy ever again.

They needed him to be happy.


	8. Crying Softly

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue!

Sort of a Cliffy, you have been warned! I will try to get the next chapters up soon, but my beta isn't beta-ing. Whatever. Here you go.

**It's Time to Grow Up Potter**

Chapter Eight

Crying Softly

'Thoughts'

"words"

Olivia woke up confused. She was not sure what had startled her out of her sleep, but she knew whatever it was, she didn't like it.

She lay there for several moments before she placed what the strange sound was that had disturbed her slumber.

She had been dreaming about her daddy and Draco again. She frowned. She knew that they should be together, but for some reason, they didn't seem to understand as well. She wanted Draco to kiss her daddy and make him smile all goofy like Aunt Moine does when Uncle Ron kisses her, but he never did.

The other night Draco was reading her a bedtime story, while her daddy talked to Pop Pop Dumbles about school, and she decided to ask her puzzling question.

"Draco"

"Yes, Livvie?"

"Why you no kiss daddy?"

Draco's face turned the shade of a tomato so quickly that Olivia was concerned.

"Draco?"

"Ummm…you see…I like your daddy-I mean…your daddy and I…"Draco ended with a hopeless look on his face, but the bad part was he didn't lose that odd color in his cheeks.

Olivia didn't see why he was so flustered; the whole situation was quite simple really. "Draco, you kiss daddy." And for the little girl sitting on the bed that was the end of it.

Except that it wasn't because Draco _never kissed_ her daddy.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by the strange sound once more. Standing up in her crib she looked around the room for the origin of the sound. Her forehead frowned as she realized the noise was coming from her daddy, who lay with his head in his pillow crying softly.

Olivia watched sickly captivated as her daddy began to cry and shake in earnest. Terrified, the young child tried to wake her precious father by crying out to him from her crib.

Nothing seemed to work. She shouted, shook the rails on her bed, threw her beloved stuffed animals her new family had gotten her, and shouted louder. Desperation began to consume the toddler as she watched her father sink deeper into his tormenting nightmare and a rough scream tore from his mouth as though forcefully ripped from his sole.

Livvie tried desperately to wake her daddy but all seemed lost for the little angel until Pappy Remmy rushed into the room.

Remus looked around in an attempt to find the danger, but saw none. He quickly spun toward Harry, where the clamor was coming from, and was surprised to see him face down on the pillow. Remus quickly made his way to his side and carefully flipped the boy he considered a son over. Remus gasped as he saw the amount of blood pouring from the famous scar on his foster son's forehead.

Remus sprinted from the room and returned shortly after with Albus; the elderly man immediately set to work trying to calm the suffering boy.

Remus just stood there shocked and helpless.

He had no idea what to do.

How could the boy he loved so much, James' son, be harmed so greatly while in the safety of his own bed.

"REMUS!" Albus shouted, "You're not doing anyone any good, standing around here. Take Livvie to the kitchen and floo Pomfrey, _quickly_!"

With his orders in mind, Remus picked up his sobbing granddaughter and took off as fast as his feet allowed toward the fireplace.

It wasn't much, but at least it was something he could do to help Harry. After flooing the mediwitch, who was currently packing various potions, he collapsed onto the table chair and began to care for the terrified little girl who had just witnessed her darling father in immense pain for the second time that summer.

The little child curled tighter into his lap with a muffled whimper, clutching his shirt like it was her lifeline. "Don't let daddy die" she whispered brokenly.

"It's okay, sweetheart, everything's going to be okay"

Review, they make me happy.


	9. Panic in the Night

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue!

Definitely a Cliffy, you have been warned. I promise not to make this a habit!

**It's Time to Grow Up Potter**

Chapter Nine

Panic in the Night

'Thoughts'

"words"

Draco shifted and rolled over to glance at the clock glowing on the night stand beside the bed. Seeing that it was just after three in the morning he frowned his brow wandering what had woken him at such an hour.

Hearing shuffled footsteps on the stairs outside his room he decided to get up and investigate.

Drowsily he made his way through the room to the door on the far wall.

Stumbling out of his room in to the hall way he was greeted by the sight of frantic Order members running up and down the stairs carrying an odd assortment of things from fresh towels to hot water.

From somewhere down the stairs the cries of a terrified toddler could be heard while further down the hall her daddy could be heard agonizingly screaming his throat raw.

The sounds of the two people he had come to love in pain pierced his ears effectively waking him from any drowsiness that had remained.

Draco could feel the panic building in his chest as he took off down the hall toward Harry, but upon arriving at the door he stopped dead in his tracks.

There laying on the bed was his Harry withering in agony from an unknown source.

Draco stood paralyzed as he watched Dumbledore and Kinsley hold Harry down as he shook. Blood was forming on his lips and dribbling down his chin. His eyes were rolling, watching some unknown horror. His arm and legs were covered in dark purple-black patches with bleeding gashes through most of them.

The shaking began to subside and for a moment Draco thought it was all over.

Suddenly his head snapped to the left with a frighteningly violent force and long finger nail marks were left on his right cheek from his ear to the corner of his trembling mouth.

Draco screamed in horror and as brought out of his daze by the feel of rough hands on his shoulders preventing him from rushing to his Harry's side.

It was as though he were frozen. He couldn't think, feel, or even react. All he could do was stare as Harry's beautiful broken body once more began to convulse.

Draco wasn't aware of anything around him. He only knew that Harry, the man he had come to have a close friendship with these past couple of weeks was being torn apart and there was nothing he could do about it.

The knowledge left a burning desire flare inside his chest like never before. He felt as though he should pull the broken man into his arms and never let him go. He was willing to do anything to stop the pain he knew his Harry was feeling at the moment and felt strongly overprotective. He wanted to lock him up so that he could never be hurt again.

The door closed behind them blocking his view of the man he had come to care so much about. The panic had started to build once more when Dumbledore grabbed his attention.

"Draco, my boy, you must focus. There is nothing you can do for our young Harry right now, but I am positive that Remus could use your help at the moment calming Olivia before she makes herself sick." Dumbledore held his gaze pushing the issue that he could not be here right now. Not when he was feeling so strongly. Gently, Draco was led away by Tonks to the den where Remus had moved to since the arrival of Poppy, vainly attempting to sooth the distraught child.

"Livvie, sweetie, calm down for me please baby. Your daddy's going to be alright, love. He's going to be alright." With that Draco retrieved the unconvinced child from her pappy, who gave a thankful grunt before collapsing on the couch. "He's going to be alright." His voice broke at the last word, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

'Dammit, Harry. You have to be alright. I don't know what we would do without you.'

The next chapter will be out soon. I promise! REVIEW!


	10. Discovered Connection

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue!

**It's Time to Grow Up Potter**

Chapter Ten

Discovered Connection

'Thoughts'

"words"

Lord Voldemort sat in a throne like chair in the middle of an elegant looking ballroom. The walls were lavishly decorated with the most beautiful paintings and golden trimming. In the center of the room dangled a stunning chandelier the size of a small Farris Wheel. The floors were all neatly polished allowing the torch lights along the walls to flicker in an eternal echo giving the usually splendid atmosphere an unnaturally foreboding feel.

Voldemort's minions were quietly gathered in a semi-circle facing their lord, waiting patiently for him to speak.

Harry immediately spotted Severus, still serving as spy for the light, on the left hand side of the gathering.

Voldemort sat upon his throne like a spoiled king, who had gotten extra whip cream on his sundae, smiling at a secret only he knew.

"Tonight we shall bathe in the blood of my enemy."

Voldemort gracefully stood and descended from his grand throne to pace in front of his faithful servants. "For I have uncovered the very thing that old fool wished me never to" The snake lord sharply snapped his head to the left "SEVERUS!"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Come to me, my most worthy."

Snape gracefully glided his way to his Lord's side with a look of total composure upon his features. He sinuously bowed to kiss the hem of his robes before replying, "I'm at your service, my Lord."

The Dark Lord sneered down at his beloved one and caressed his cheek before brining his eyes up to meet his own.

"Severus, tell me, what happens to Potter at night?"

"My Lord?"

"Does he scream, thrash, and cry out in glorious agony?" Nervous silence infused every inch of the ring; Death Eaters now shuffled from foot to foot trying to take in every word and comprehend what exactly was taking place before their very eyes. Not one could pull their eyes away from the soft questioning going on between their master and brother.

Voldemort took another step closer until he was towering over the potions master, staring intently into his deep dark eyes before whispering, "Does he sleep the Dream of Knowledge?"

"Yes, my Lord."

The Dark Lord turned away, satisfied with the answer he had just received facing the body of his followers and commanded, "Do tell, Severus. Tell all of your sisters and brothers what haunts the Boy-Who-Lived when he falls asleep at night."

Severus gave an impressive sneer before he began to explain, "The brat thrashes around screaming bloody murder waking the entire castle with his blubbering. He quakes and convulses and when he comes to, the deplorable child tells the old man all of the secrets and tactics we have tried so hard to conceal."

"That's quite right, Severus, but you see, recently I discovered a very important bit of information. It has come to my knowledge that when Potter enters a Dream of Knowledge, or as he so crudely puts it, a-vision." He spat the word like one would a rotten tomato before once more regaining his composure. "The boy witnesses and feels every bit of pain my victims do. Did you know this my dear, sweet, Severus? Hummm?"

"No, my Lord. I did not."

"That is very curious. Very Curious indeed….but no matter join the others! Now!"

Severus scampered back to his unobtrusive spot beside Goyle, his curiosity peeked about what was about to come.

"In the recent weeks, I have been examining these-visions-of the Potter boy and I have discovered an extraordinary thing. You see every time the boy enters into the dream world his mind dances aimlessly upon the connection we share allowing him to see my action and thoughts. He can do nothing to prevent it." A smile like none had seen before split across the snake like face filled with satanic joy. "Tonight we celebrate for your master has created a way to destroy the beloved Boy-Who-Lived. I -I alone- have composed a way to trap the meddling boy in the Dream of Knowledge so that he can never again evade me. For now, when he enters the dream world, the dream, she will recognize him as part of herself and he will become as real as you and I while awake. He will no longer be untouchable but constructed of flesh and bone that can hurt and break just as easily as could his body in reality. This, my servants, is it. For when he is trapped in the dream I can call him here and we can demolish the boy until he is an inch from death, for I am not ready for him to meet with death so soon –no, no- I want him to watch the world he loves so much crumble around him while he can do nothing to stop it."

The crowd erupted in ear splitting cheers of elation. "Gather around as I call the boy away from his childlike dancing!"

Silence spread once more while everyone watched with eager anticipation as the Dark Lord closed his eyes and summoned the ignorant boy to his torment. Suddenly, a crack as violent as a gun shot split the air open and Harry Potter lay confounded at the feet of his enemy.

"Chain him up!" He shouted at the nearest Death Eaters before addressing the rest of the party. "He is yours to do with as you please. I warn you now, anyone who takes his life, with give their loved ones lives in return." He retreated to his high backed chair to observe the festivities with an air of smug enjoyment.

While everyone at Number 12 was rushing around in a panic, Harry had other problems to deal with.

He had been sleeping quite peacefully when a vision overtook his dreaming about a future Christmas where Ron dressed as Santa for all of the children, when he was pulled rather abruptly into a meeting being held by Lord Voldemort.

He lay their on the polished floor and glanced around only briefly before he was brought out of his daze by two rough pairs of hands gripped tightly around his upper arms.

'What was happening? Where am I? How did I get here? Oh Merlin! Did they attack Number 12? Where's Olivia? They had better not hurt her or I'll rip them a new one I swear! How am I ever going to get out of these chains?'

The constant flow of increasing panic was brought to an immediate halt as the first of many blows fell.

Harry had no idea how long he hung there as Death Eater after Death Eater, face after face assaulted him. Many spat in his face, taunting him on his inadequacy. Throwing punches at his body, kicking his ribs and head until he had no idea what was going on. They spun him like a Marinette causing the cold shackles to cut deep gouges into his wrists allowing the blood to run in cold streams down his battered body.

On and on the torture went. Rounds upon rounds of Crucio until his body refused to stop its rapid convulsions.

He was subjected for hours to curses that made his blood boil in his veins, cut him from head to toe, pealed muscle from bone, and set his skin aflame before Voldemort stood and descended from his evil throne

Harry's head rolled as he desperately tried to focus on his tormentor.

"As you can all see, he can not escape. You have all had your fun for the night, but now I believe it is time for the Boy Wonder to return to his body and feel the consequences of his meddling."

He made a vague movement with his hand and Harry found himself watching as the ground came up to meet him.

"Now, Potter, go back and tell you Order that they can not dare to defeat me. Any more action against me and you and your child will suffer greatly and you, Potter won't be able to do a thing to stop it. You can not escape me. You will be trapped in the dream. I can follow you no matter where you go or what you do."

Smiling menacingly at his followers he declared, "Do not fear anymore for tell all those you meet that today was the day I broke Harry Potter." He closed his eyes once more and the broken boy dashed blindly back across the connection to his own familiar body.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he sprang upright on his bed only to be forced to lay back down by Poppy and his own blast of pain.

"Where's Olivia!?!" His eyes flew around the now familiar room searching for the one that meant the world to him. "Please, where is she?" Harry winced from the strain that these few words placed on his raw vocal cords.

"Relax, my dear boy. Livvie is with Remus and Draco asleep in the den. You have had us all rather worried. You have been out for over six hours now and I do not think it is such a good idea to go dashing off just yet." Albus soothed him as he sat beside the bed looking haggard. "Would you care to tell us what happened? Your injuries have kept Poppy on her toes, but even with her magnificent abilities you will still be bruised and sore for some days to come."

"Please I need to see her. I need to know she is alright."

"You can see her as soon as you are well enough and she is awake. Now Harry please tell me what happened to put you in such a state."

"Voldemort….He-he found out about the connection but he-he-…" Harry gave an almighty shudder before gathering his nerve to continue. "He found a way to control it."

Harry started to shake as the torture replayed vividly in his minds eye. Revolted by the blood, pain, and their delight, he had to fight down the sudden urge to vomit.

"I was dreaming and he-he trapped me with him som-somewhere –I don't know where-but he made me real there an-and they…they hurt me. Oh God it hurt so bad…he said he could do this anytime or-or place so I have to-to watch or he'll…he will-he'll hu-hurt Livvie. Please, please, please I _need_ to see her I _need_ to see my baby please!"

"Okay, calm down…that's right deep breathes…good…calm down while I will go and get her, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah go get her."

With that said, Dumbledore left the room to collect the precious child and the young man she had been clutching to for the past several hours, contemplating the new information he was give seconds ago. Albus let out a large weary sigh.

'Things just became a lot more complicated.'

This one was longer than most because I am going to the beach for 2 weeks so hopefully this will keep everyone happy in the mean time. On the good side of things, I will have plenty of time at the beach to continue writing chapters. So when I get back, if all goes as planed, all I will need to do is type them up and post them. I hope you liked it! REVIEW!


	11. Confused Emotions

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue!

**It's Time to Grow Up Potter**

Chapter Eleven

Confused Emotions

'Thoughts'

"words"

In what seemed like an eternity later, the doors reopened to admit a much relieved teen and a toddler crying tears with renewed vigor. Upon seeing her father, Olivia let out a pathetic howl before throwing herself in her daddy's arms.

"Shhhh…it's alright, baby. I'm alright. It's going to be okay."

"Harry, don't ever scare us like that again! It took everything Remus and I had to keep her from making herself sick."

"Oh, Livvie. I'm sorry, guys, but you know it's not as though I wanted any of this to happen." Harry proclaimed exasperatingly as he wrapped the sobbing child securely in his arms as he watched Draco, who looked as though he would like nothing better than to hold him and never let him go. "Are you okay, Draco?"

Draco gave an abrupt nod, but the truth was he was _not_ okay. Over the past several weeks Harry had become the center of his happy little world and when faced with the possibility that Harry would not be apart of it well-frankly- it scared the shit out of him. His emotions were causing havoc on his brain. Logically he knew that he and Harry had only developed a friendship less than a month ago, but his heart- his heart- well he didn't really understand what his heart was murmuring to him. No mater what his brain was saying his heart only fluttered that certain way when Harry laughed, only painfully clenched when the shadows of pain and defeat flashed in Harry's magnificent green eyes, and only skipped a beat when Harry would look at him that certain way. Everything about his heart confused him at the moment. He had never felt anything like this before, he didn't know what it all meant and; therefore, chose not to dwell on it. He would figure it out eventually. Right now all that really mattered was that Harry was okay.

The sound of soft conversation rescued him from his inner dwelling.

"Harry, if what you say is true and Voldemort can summon you within your dreams to his side, then we do indeed have a serious problem. I will have Severus enter your mind to see if anything can be done to prevent Tom from controlling you. While he is at it, I will have him reinforce your Occlumency walls. Miss Granger and I will begin to research spells and potions to find a means to close your link. Do not go anywhere alone in the mean time, my boy. I will set up a guard system within the Order. This way as soon as your sleep is interrupted, we can attempt to awaken you before any damage is done. That is all we can do for now, but I promise, my boy, we will figure this out."

Draco glanced over at the two most important people in his life and that funny feeling flickered as he watched Harry softly rocking Olivia. The emotionally drained toddler currently lay with her head buried in her daddy's chest. She was flushed with tear tracks dried upon her cheeks. Harry looked so despondent that Draco had no idea what to do, but he didn't like it when Harry looked as helpless. Draco crossed to the bed and wrapped Harry in a comforting embrace and was relieved when Harry relaxed into him.

Albus, his eyes twinkling merrily as he watched the scene before him unfold, continued, "As you already know, Harry, you and Olivia are to have a private room once you are back at school, but given the circumstances I believe it would be the best for all concerned if you had a knowledgeable roommate that could assist you with Livvie and awaken you should Tom get out of hand. I will leave it up to you to decide upon who your roommate shall be." Albus rose from his chair, placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, and kissed his granddaughter good day. As he reached the door, Albus turned and said, "Take care of them for me Draco." and left Grimmald Place to begin his research.

Short I know but the next one is longer. Sorry about the wait. It's been crazy getting into my dorm and crap. Review!


	12. Her First Train Ride

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue!

**It's Time to Grow Up Potter**

Chapter Twelve

Her First Train Ride

'Thoughts'

"words"

The days following Voldemort's first attack were filled with activity. Various members of the Order were researching the connection between their savior and the Dark Lord, others collected the items that the boys would need for school, while still others completed missions assigned by Dumbledore.

The chaos caused by the approach of the new school year had affected everyone. Olivia suddenly seemed to have an endless supply of energy. She had transformed into one hyperactive toddler. It took all Harry had to get her to go to sleep at night; not to mention stay out of the Order's hair as she bounced from place to place. Draco had developed an insanely overprotective streak. Not trusting the Order members, he had taken to sleeping in an arm chair he transfigured into a cot by Livvie's crib, in case a vision should creep up on Harry during the night. Needless to say, by the time the small family boarded the Hogwarts Express Harry was on his last nerve and Olivia was under the watchful eye of Draco.

Draco was now so thoroughly ingrained into the new family that when Albus finally asked Harry who was to live with him and Olivia they only took a second to exchange a glance before he said, "Draco" as though there had never been a real question to begin with.

Harry gazed at Draco, who was curled up with Olivia, reading her new book aloud (the one that Severus had gotten her for her first train ride) in an attempt to keep her from bouncing about the compartment. So far so good. He could not believe that, in such a short amount of time, Draco had just…fit. Everything about him was amazing. He knew exactly what to do with Livvie, he knew when Harry needed comfort, a laugh, or just someone adult to talk to; he just fit perfectly into his entire life and Harry couldn't be more thankful.

Harry turned away as a knock on the door announced the arrival of Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys. What are you up to?" Ron asked as he flopped down beside Harry while Hermione had moved to join in on story time.

"Not much. Draco is attempting to calm your niece down before she drives me insane."

"Ahhh I see. Well, Livvie, good luck. I've been trying for years."

"Hey!" Harry hit him over the head with Livvie's baby doll which gave a squeak.

"DADDY! NO HURT BABY!" She jumped off Draco's lap glaring at her father, and stole her baby back. She then turned on her uncle saying, "I tell Aunt Mione you hurt Baby and you be in trouble." She said it with such spite Harry had to wonder if he let her spend too much time around Draco.

Ron sat there stunned as she returned to Draco's lap cradling her baby doll tightly in her little arms.

Hours passed as the train sped steadily over the rolling hills of Scotland painting beautiful pictures with the blues, golds, and reds of the earth. The sky darkened as each minute passed until the clouds split open with a crack of lightning and the rain began to fall freely.

Olivia, who had fallen asleep on Hermione's lap, awoke with a shriek awakening Mione in the process and ran to her daddy.

Harry soothed Olivia while Ron went to check on their position. Hermione stared out the window drowsily saying, "I know this place; we are close." She nudged Draco but he continued to sleep soundly.

"Don't wake him just yet, Mione. He hasn't been able to sleep in a while where he hasn't had to be on edge for any sign of a vision."

"It's going to be okay Harry. We will find a way to stop the visions one way or another. Professor Snape is going to check your shields this weekend. Maybe he will be able to spot the problem and it will all be over."

"Mione, when has anything in my life ever been that simple?"

"Oh, Harry. Just- I don't know- just don't give up. We _will_ figure this out. I promise."

"Hermione it has only been a couple of nights and it's already too much to handle. I mean Draco hardly sleeps at all anymore and Livvie is afraid that if she falls asleep I'm going to die. You try explaining this to a toddler! It's not as easy as everyone keeps insisting it is."

"I know –"

"NO, YOU DON'T KNOW!" Harry interrupted furiously, but gentled his tone when Olivia whimpered and stirred against him. "Mione, I'm-" he looked away out toward the distant mountain they were currently gliding past. "I'm afraid, Hermione." He whispered. "I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. Every night I go to sleep praying, terrified that when I next open my eyes I'll be at the feet of that monster. I'm scared that every time Livvie says 'Don't let the bad man get you' that I might be lying when I say I won't."

"Harry I–I don't know what to say."

"It's okay, Mione. No one else does either."

The ominous silence was broken a short while later when Ron reentered the compartment.

"The conductor said we should be there within the next half hour." Ron sat back down while taking in the strained expressions of his best mates. "What? What did I miss?"

"Nothing, Ron. Mione, can you wake Draco now?" Harry picked Livvie up and deposited her in Ron's lap saying, "Don't worry. I am sure Hermione will fill you in later."

Draco finally woke with a grunt and Harry threw him his school robes. "Get dressed. We are almost there."

With the announcement that they would shortly arrive at the castle, the compartment once again became chaos as Olivia decided it was time to become extra excited. Needless to say, this resulted in Harry trying for nearly twenty minutes to get the small child into her new robes.

As the train slid to a halt the four teens and rambunctious toddler hurried through the storm to the nearest carriage.

Harry leaned back onto Draco starting out the window with Livvie in his lap to keep her from pressing her small face against the window in order to get a better look at the castle.

"Look, Daddy! Draco! Look! It's like my picture book!" She excitedly squirmed and bounced watching the castle with eager anticipation.

Harry did look and for the first time in weeks he felt safe. He was home.

Review!


	13. Milk

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue!

**This is largely from Olivia's Point of View. **

**It's Time to Grow Up Potter**

Chapter Thirteen

Milk

'Thoughts'

"words"

The dripping group stood in the Entrance Hall while Hermione preformed a drying spell before quickly entering the Great Hall.

The noise emitting from the hall should have been more than enough to cover their arrival but the delighted squeal of a certain baby girl caused several of the students in the back to turn and spot the source of the noise. From there it was only a matter of seconds before everyone was staring at the group.

The sense of dread was overpowering as Harry hugged Olivia tighter to his body and departed from Draco toward the Gryffindor table.

Olivia, oblivious of her daddy's discomfort, squirmed in an attempt to escape her daddy's lap. This place was amazing and she wanted to play. She hadn't been able to play all day. First she had to stay with Mrs. Wesley while daddy got ready for school. Then she had to sit the whole way to the train. Then she had to sit with Draco _on_ the train then again with daddy in the carriage. The point was, she was sick of sitting and wanted to run around and explore! But alas, she realized her escape attempts were futile so she settled down in defeat and began to talk to a strange boy across the table.

"Hi! What you name?"

"I'm-I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Oh."

"Ummm…What's your name?"

"Libbie… I want milk."

"Okay." Neville looked fairly uncomfortable and was much relieved when she turned back to her daddy, who was intently speaking with Ron and Hermione.

"Daddy! I want milk!"

"Olivia, just wait a little and we can have dinner."

"No, Daddy, want milk now." She wined and looked as though she would start to cry when McGonagall stood to begin the Sorting Ceremony.

Silence spread around the hall as the new students poured into the room in awe of their surroundings, but the peaceful silence was shortly ruined by the melodious sounds of the sorting hat's annual song.

When the singing had commenced, Professor McGonagall proclaimed, "Now when I say your name come forward and place the hat up on your head…Anderson, Victoria."

The same girl came forward cautiously before placing the sorting hat on her head. Seconds later, the hats brim opened and he shouted out, "Ravenclaw!"

The sorting continued until Jeremy Zelinger was sorted into Gryffindor. That was all well and good for everyone but Olivia who was becoming increasingly cranky and irritated. She didn't like to sit still this long and every time she tried to talk or get down to explore Daddy would hold her tighter and Aunt Hermione would shush her. She didn't understand what the problem was all she wanted to do was play with that talking hat! It looked quite fun.

She had begun to remind her Daddy that she still wanted some milk, when she glanced back at that funny little hat to find that it and its lady had left and now her Pop Pop was standing right there!

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Olivia just stared at her Pop Pop wondering what he was doing all the way up there. "As you may have all noticed Professor Binns has decided it was time to move on. Therefore, this year's history professor will be Professor Lupin. If you will all give him a warm welcome." Olivia just couldn't believe it not only was Pop Pop here but so was her Pappy Remmy! "Also I would like to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Silverwood."

Once the applause had settled Albus continued to speak going over the rules and lost the small toddlers attention.

"Daddy"

"Yes, Olivia?"

"I thirsty. I want milk!"

"Olivia, we have already gone over this Pop Pop is almost done and once he is, you can have all the milk you want. Okay, sweetheart?"

"Daadddddyyyy!!! I want milk now!" Olivia demanded loud enough that the surrounding students turned hoping to see something more interesting than the headmaster drone on about school rules. Olivia, seeing as how she had a pretty long day decided she should have her milk even if her Daddy said no, so, glaring at her father, she resorted to the system she had picked up on at headquarters. Standing as much as possible she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Pop Pop! Daddy won't give me milk! I want milk!"

The headmaster stopped mid-word and directed his twinkling eyes at his beloved granddaughter. "Ahhhh….Everyone, I would like you to meet Olivia Dursley. She is currently in the custody of her cousin, Harry Potter, although she prefers to call him her father. I fully expect you all to be kind to her and her daddy and not to cause any trouble for the small family. Now from the mouth of a babe, let the feast begin!"

Olivia watched her Pop Pop as he addressed his students, slightly irked that she was being ignored, but quickly got over it as a large sippy cup of milk appeared next to her plate.

She sat back down on her Daddy's lap with her sippy cup clenched tightly in her grasp and waited for her Daddy to put food on her plate before digging in.

Olivia had never seen this many people in her entire life, or this much food for that matter, but she loved every second of the attention they gave her.

She had eaten everything on her plate when she started to feel drowsy. Her Daddy was still talking to his friends and eating pudding, but that was alright. She grabbed her sippy cup and curled up against Harry's chest and promptly fell asleep.

"Harry I think someone is tired." Ginny pointed out from her seat beside Neville.

"I know. I expected as much. She's had a long day and it is almost 8:30 Professor Dumbledore should be dismissing us soon and then I can put her to bed."

Not a half hour later everyone was off to bed and Draco had made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Here, I will carry her to the room; your arms have to be getting tired." Draco gently detached the exhausted child from Harry's arms.

"Thanks, she gets heavy after awhile."

"Harry, Draco, follow me and I will show you to your rooms."

Harry turned around and was surprised to find both Remus and Severus waiting to direct them to their new rooms.

"Thanks, professors."

"Harry, you don't have to call us 'Professor' unless we are in class. How long did she last?" Remus questioned as he gazed upon the sleeping toddler in Draco's arms.

"She was able to finish dinner, but then she was out like a light."

"Severus, where are our rooms exactly?" Draco asked bringing them all back to the task at hand.

"They are actually very close to Remus and my own." He replied.

"You mean in the dungeons?"

"Precisely."

"Is it healthy for a child to live in the dungeons?"

"Draco, listen to yourself. Do you honestly believe Albus would assign you rooms that are unsafe? No, you will all be fine and this way, we are close by in the case of an emergency." Severus surveyed the Great Hall and, declaring it void of any students, began descending toward the dungeon dorms with his adopted family trailing silently behind.

OVER A 1,000 WORDS! GO ME! Sorry I have not been updating as quickly as over the summer, but I'm in school now so try to be patient with me. My goal right now is to post a new chapter once a month. Happy Halloween.


	14. The Drop Off

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue!

**It's Time to Grow Up Potter**

Chapter Fourteen

The Drop Off

'Thoughts'

"words"

Early the next morning Harry woke with a start as the alarm rang loudly in his ear. He quickly turned it off and sighed as he looked down at the toddler still asleep in his arms.

Olivia had originally started out in her own room, a beautiful deep pink room that closely resembled a sun set over the ocean. She had a big girl bed set up against the far wall with a teal comforter with a plush deep ocean blue carpet. Bookshelves, toys, and a large wardrobe lined the walls. That was the room her Pop Pop had designed for her, but she had refused to sleep in it when she noticed her daddy was not to sleep there as well; therefore, she crawled out of her warm bed and joined her daddy in his room for the night.

It was late into the night when Harry and Draco had finally settled into their room of a deep forest green and a darkened cream. Harry had taken the four-poster bed standing against the left side of the room while Draco claimed the one resting against the far wall. The room was quite spacious with a private bathroom and a full bath through the door on the right side wall.

The boys had just lain down for the night when Olivia had come bursting through their door in tears and ran to her daddy. She refused to sleep in her new room and Harry had been too tired to refuse the child so she had spent her first night in the castle wrapped in her daddy's arms.

Harry sighed once more lovingly caressing his daughters head before glancing over at Draco who, surprisingly, had not awoken at the sound of Harry's alarm. For the past several nights now, Draco would wake at every small sound emitting from Harry and would worriedly observing him before being assured that everything was fine and once more falling into sleep. Harry gently moved the dreaming little girl against the wall and silently crept into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Today was the first day of class for his last year at Hogwarts and Harry was nervous. Not so much about the classes themselves, but about how Livvie was going to react to an entire day away from her daddy and Draco. Albus had worked things out so that Olivia was to stay with Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary while they attended classes. It was a good plan, but one that made him uncomfortable none the less. Ever since the little girl's parents had died she had become rather clingy. She had to know where he was and what he was doing at all times or she would become quite hysterical. It also did not help matters that since she had come into his sole custody, she had experienced some rather traumatic moments. He had no idea how she was going to handle an entire day away from him.

Harry had voiced his worry to Albus, but the old man said only that she would be fine and whatever happened Poppy, who had five grown children of her own, could handle it. When Harry still looked unconvinced he, Remus, and Severus all promised to visit her during their free periods.

Harry turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. 'I guess we will just have to wait and see.' He quickly dressed before reentering the bedroom to wake Draco.

"Hey, get up."

"What? Harry? I wanna sleep. Go away." Draco mumbled before rolling over and covering his head with his pillow.

"Draco, if you don't get up now you won't have time to shower before your first class." Harry glanced at the clock, scowling it was already 7:00 and he wanted to get to breakfast early so they would have plenty of time to drop Livvie off before classes started at 9:00. "Draco you have to get up. I thought you wanted to drop Livvie off with me?!?"

"Adu" Draco muttered from under his pillow.

"What? I can't understand you like that. If you ant to come you need to get your arse out of bed…now!"

Draco rolled over glaring at the clock. "Fine, but just so you know, I was not ready to get up yet!"

"Oh, wow, you didn't make that obvious." Harry sarcastically threw over his shoulder as he headed toward Olivia's room to gather fresh clothes for the day.

By the time he returned running water could be heard coming from the bathroom. Glad that Draco was finally up and moving, Harry moved to the bed and checked on the slumbering child before grabbing the diaper bad off the desk and returning to Olivia's room to pack for the day.

Harry was bewildered by what to pack for her; he had never done anything like this before. Besides, what if she needed something he forgot to pack?

In the end Harry had six complete outfits, a full pack of pull ups, two pairs of shoes, her favorite blanket, teddy, and doll baby, five juices, four packets of snacks, three books, coloring books and crayons, a jacket, an extra sweatshirt, hat, gloves, and a list of instructions for Poppy on her likes, dislikes, allegories, nap schedule, and just about anything else you could think of.

Needless to say, by the time Draco entered the living room with an alert baby on his hip he was faced with one strung out Harry Potter.

"Harry, love, what are you doing exactly?"

Harry nervously ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I am _trying_ to get everything down so that Poppy will know what to do if-"

"Harry stop!" Draco interrupted; "You don't need to do this; she knows how to care for a child."

"I know, but she doesn't know how to care for _**my**_ child!"

"Harry, put down the quill. It's not even like we will be that far away. If she has a question, all she has to do is come to the classroom and ask. It's not a big deal."

"I know, it's just, what if she needs me, Dray, and I'm not there?"

"She will be fine. Now," Draco plopped the child down on her daddy's lap earning a squeal of delight, "Take your daughter and get her dressed. I will clean up here so that when she is dressed we can head off to breakfast."

"Alright." Harry gathered up the child and dressed her in a navy blue corduroy jumper with a light pink tea shirt. He then gently brushed her hair and pulled it up into pig-tails on top of her little head. "Alright, sweetheart, let's go show Draco."

Olivia bounced excitedly on the bed until Harry lowered her to the floor and she immediately took off running for the living room. "Draco! Draco!" Said man turned, caught her as she ran forward, and swung her high into the air. She laughed happily and gave him a kiss. "Look! Daddy did it!" she exclaimed batting at her right pig-tail.

"It looks wonderful, my dear." Draco stood her back on the floor. "Wow, don't you look pretty today. Are you ready to spend the day with Madam Pomfrey?"

"Okay."

Draco picked up the diaper bag and the accompanying tote that contained Olivia's belongings and departed for the Great Hall.

Once again Draco left Olivia with Harry as he went to join the Slytherin table. 'I'm going to have to talk to the Headmaster about allowing me to sit with Harry at Gryffindor. He doesn't eat much when he is so focused on getting her to actually eat instead of playing with her meal. With the two of us, it is so much easier.' He could tell Ron and Hermione were trying to help, but neither had the heart to scold her properly. Ron would do just about anything to make the small angel laugh and Hermione found her adorable no matter what and every time she said 'No!' she would smile and ruin the effect of Harry's reprimand. This resulted in Harry eating hardly a bite and Olivia thinking she had discovered a new game. 'This isn't going to work the way it is now. I just must speak with Dumbledore.'

At a half after 8, the heads of the houses began distributing the time tables. Draco looked down at his and groaned. He had Ancient Ruins first thing. He tried to catch a glimpse of Harry's schedule but never got the chance, but going by the look upon his face, it wasn't good. But then again, the look could have been because Ron had just given Livvie a large bite of chocolate.

Draco stood and gathered Olivia's bags. They had roughly a half hour to drop Livvie off and gather their books before class's started.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, "Just give me a minute to get her cleaned up." He quickly wiped off her face and hands while Draco charmed her jumper clean.

They left the hall once more under the eye of every student at Hogwarts. It seemed as though everyone wanted to have a look at Harry's little girl.

The rumor mill was over flowing with speculations about how Harry had received custody, if she was really his cousin or the product of teenage lust, and about what the hell was going on between Malfoy and Potter.

The closer they got to the Hospital Wing, the more anxious both Harry and Olivia became.

They entered the infirmary just as Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office.

"Hello, dears. Mr. Malfoy if you would please place her bags in my office. Thank you."

Draco moved to do as he was told while Madam Pomfrey went to get Olivia from Harry's clutches.

When he returned, Olivia was crying so hard her face was a deep red and she was clutching Harry with everything she had. Harry was trying to tell Pomfrey where everything was and go over the list while at the same time calm Olivia enough to hand her over to the witch. He looked like he was on the verge of crying himself. Harry looked so sad. Draco felt his heart clench at the scene, but he knew they had to leave her. There was no way she would sit still and be quite all day while they were in class; no they definitely could not take her with them.

Draco returned to the office and retrieved her beloved blanket. He then went back out into the main ward and gave it to Harry who, in return, wrapped it around the devastated child. Harry then proceeded to rock the sobbing toddler until she fell asleep.

"Harry."

"Hummm."

"You need to give her over to Pomfrey now or we will never make it to class. She will be fine." Draco made a move to take the child from her father's arms.

"What if she wakes up and I'm not there?"

"She'll be fine; besides, you can stop by at lunch and check in on her if it makes you feel any better."

Draco collected the child and led Harry into the office. He tucked the little angel into the cot by the desk and kissed her forehead lovingly. Harry stared down at her for a little longer running the pad of his thumb across her head.

"Harry, we have got to go."

"Okay." He leaned down and placed one last gentle kiss on her rosy cheek whispering, "Be a good girl, Livvie. Daddy loves you."

Draco nodded at Poppy before leading the distraught father from the room.

Closing the door to the wing softly behind him, Harry turned and buried his head in Draco's chest letting go of the tears he had been desperately holding back minutes ago. Draco let him rest in his arms for as long as he needed. Eventually Harry pulled back, wiping his eyes, and said, "I think we are late."

"It's okay. I had Pomfrey write us notes. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah. It's just hard leaving her there when she begged me not to. She's scared that we won't come back or something and- I mean can you blame her? I just- I just cant – I can't stand to see her hurt like that and know that I caused it and could so easily fix it and make it all better for her."

"I know, but part of being a parent is helping her to not be afraid anymore. She is scared now and maybe everyday this week she will be scared as well, but every day you will come back to her and then she will eventually learn that not everyone disappears when they go away. She has to learn it sometime. You can't be there every second of the day." Draco squeezed Harry closer to his body offering him more reassurance.

Harry stared back, eyes glistening, "When did you get so smart?"

"I am a Malfoy." Draco smirked as Harry snorted with laughter.

'Merlin, I love that laugh.' Draco thought as they walked side by side down the hallway to continue their day.

Over 2,000 words! REVIEW! Part 2 of this chapter (Anticipation) will be posted shortly, sorry for the cut; it was just getting too long.


	15. Trust Me

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue!

**It's Time to Grow Up Potter**

Chapter Fifteen

Trust Me

'Thoughts'

"words"

That first day of classes was the most nerve wracking Harry had ever gone through. It was worse than the days leading up to the second task. In short, the day had turned out to be a living Hell.

To begin Harry suffered through class all day long staring at the clock and worrying about his little girl. The longer he sat there thinking, the more he questioned his decision of returning to school and putting Livvie through yet another change in such a short amount of time. It also didn't help that it was almost time for lunch and Harry had yet to see Draco since their departure this morning. So far that glorious Monday morning he had sat through the regular Double Charms session and met the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in the first class of the year.

For the most part classes had gone the same as every other year. The new DADA professor, Professor Silverwood, was somewhat of a mystery to Harry. He truly could not decide what to think about the man. He was ordinary in every way from his straight dirty brown hair to his average height. His face was heart shaped with a pointed chin and angular nose. His face was hairless yet he had exceptionally bushy eyebrows and gorgeously long eyelashes outlining deep hazel eyes. The man was completely normal. He had neither a vindictive stance nor a vicious glint in his eye and yet Harry couldn't get over the strange feeling he got immediately upon entering the room. He didn't know what it meant, but when Silverwood caught his eye, cold shivers ran down his spine. It was as though the man were looking straight through him, dissecting his very thoughts and stripping his mind of personal secrets. He had the eerie feeling that this man could not be trusted.

Harry may be new at the whole parenting busyness but as he readied to leave the classroom to check up on Livvie before lunch, he made a vow to never allow this man to be alone with his child. Over the years Harry had learned that it was best not to ignore the instincts that were currently screaming at him to get away as fast as possible or scream at the top of his lungs until Silverwood was removed from the castle.

His confusion only increase however when he caught snippets of conversations from fellow students about how much they had enjoyed his lesson. For his own part, Harry could not even recount what the lesson had been about so caught up he had been with the creepy vibes he had been receiving from the abnormally normal man at the front of the room.

So lost in his thoughts was he that he did not even realize that Draco had been calling his name until a warm hard grabbed his shoulder from behind causing his to jump and yelp with surprise.

"Hey, are you okay? I yelled your name, like five times but you didn't seem to hear me."

"Oh…yeah…I'm fine. I was just heading up to see Livvie before going to lunch."

"Alright. Are you sure you're alright? You're as pale as a ghost."

"Dray, I'm fine. You just scared me was all."

"If your sure"

"I'm fine….promise."

"So…How was your morning?" They continued on to the infirmary quickly in easy conversation.

"Charms was as the same as it always is, but DADA….I don't know…It was just-just-weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, that new professor, Silverwood, kind of freaks me out a bit."

Draco stopped abruptly bringing them to a halt in the middle of the corridor. "Did he do something to you? Did he threaten you?"

"What? Draco- no. It was just an…an uncomfortable feeling I got around him. It was nothing-I'm just stressed over leaving Livvie with Poppy I guess." His words did not seem to reassure Draco any if the troubled look on his face was anything to go by. This was definitely not the conversation that he wanted to be having with Draco the first time he had seen him after his little emotional outburst this morning. Quarreling down his rising embarrassment he quickly tried to repair the spiraling downward slope that this topic of conversation was taking them in. "Look, don't worry about it. I'm sure its nothing. I just really missed you and Livvie today. Its strange, you know? We were only all together this summer and after a couple of hours it feels like we've been separated forever. "

"I missed you too. Come on lets get going or we won't have time to visit the little one before our next class. At least for that one we can always count on being together." The rumbling laughter coming from Draco startled Harry from his confused thoughts as the continued toward the awaiting child several floors above.

"Yeah, who would have thought I would actually be looking forward to Potions class?"

"I'm so glad that I am such a positive influence on you!"

Their playful banter continued as they made their way into the infirmary where they were confronted with a highly irritated witch. "What do you two think you are doing here!?! Do you realize how hard it was to get her to calm down the first time? I just got her down for her nap and I will not have you going in there and upsetting that poor child even more with your appearance just so that you can leave her again in ten minutes! I will not let you! She has been crying all morning! She refused to quite for anything! It is very rare that I can not distract a child long enough to calm them, but I have just managed it and I will not be doing that again today. You both had better just turn your bottoms right around and head straight back downstairs and eat your lunch. I do not want to see either of you again until you are ready to pick her up for the night!" She immediately began ushering them out the door without allowing a word of protest.

"Wait! What do you mean you just got her to calm down? Is she alright? Why didn't you come and get me!?! See! I told you Draco, she isn't ready for this yet!"

"NO, Mr. Potter! You will not go in that room."

"She is _my_ daughter and _you_ can not keep _me_ away from _my_ child!"

"She has been-"

"YOU CAN NOT TELL ME THAT SHE IS SO UPSET THAT SHE IS MAKING HERSELF SICK AND THEN HONESTLY EXPECT ME TO JUST LEAVE HER HERE DO YOU? WHAT KIND OF FATHER DO YOU THINK I AM?!?!"

"HARRY!"

"WHAT!!!!"

"I know this isn't what you want to hear right now, but just listen to me for a second. All right? Madam Pomfrey just said that she had her calm at the moment. I know that you are upset that you weren't here for her, but do you really want to put her through that again?"

"…..no…."

"Listen to me; she is going to be alright. Remember what I said this morning? The first couple of days are going to be hard but it shou-will- it will get better. She is calm now, lets just go back to lunch and we can come and get her after Transfiguration. Okay? We have the rest of our classes today together so you won't be waiting on your own."

"….."

"Harry, do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Then trust me when I tell you she will be fine. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on; let's go grab something to eat before we are late for Potions."

The downcast couple warily made their way back downstairs and silently split up to catch a bite to eat quickly before class. Or at least that was the plan. What really happened was more of Draco picked at his plate while staring worriedly at Harry from across the hall as he did nothing but poke a piece of chicken that lay cold and untouched on his plate.

Finally giving lunch up as a lost cause, Draco rose and collected Harry and together they made their way to the dungeons both hoping that time will move a little more quickly so they could get back up to the infirmary.

There was not any other way of describing that first day of classes other than pure, unadulterated hell. The hours dragged on to the point Harry had given his watch up for broken. The hands had to have stopped working. There was no other answer for it. When that final bell rang for the day, Harry did not even pause to wait for Draco to gather his bag before he was sprinting out of the classroom followed by the sound of Professor McGonagall's reprimanding shouts of indignation for his lack of proper respect in a school setting or some other such drabble.

In all honestly Harry really didn't catch much of what she was actually yelling.

His entire being was set on making it to his little girl as fast as humanly possible. After several minutes he realized that Draco had caught up with him and keeping up quite nicely. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but appreciate what good shape that body must be in to have been able to catch up at all. Even more impressive was the fact that Draco looked like he was hardly breaking a sweet.

His thoughts were once again brought back to the current situation as he loudly crashed through the big white doors to the infirmary.

The loud noise brought forth a rather paranoid nurse out to see who had exploded what potion or broken what vital bone only to find two frantic boys in search of one small angel.

_**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM **_

REVIEW! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE READING SO REVIEW OR I DON'T UPDATE! I wrote a lot over Christmas break so I have the chapters ready.

If you review they will come much faster!

So…….

MAKE ME HAPPY!


	16. There’s Nothing You Can Do

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue!

**It's Time to Grow Up Potter**

Chapter Sixteen

There's Nothing You Can Do

'Thoughts'

"words"

"DADDY! DRACO!"

With a thump Livvie was wrapped firmly around her father's legs squeezing him tightly for all she was worth after tearing across the room as fast as she could; her doll lay forgotten at the end of a vacant bed.

Kneeling down, Harry gently wiped tears from the young face and placed a kiss on her brow before pulling her into a warm hug whispering words of comfort and love into her ear, Draco rubbing small circles on her back. Standing, Livvie still secure in his arms, the two men thanked Pomfrey and returned to their new home.

As the days went by Livvie became accustomed to the new routine. Slowly she began to accept that her Daddy and Draco were not abandoning her and would always return at the end of the day to take her home again. She began to get more comfortable with her life as Hogwarts littlest princess and enjoyed the time she spent at meals getting to know the students of the school. Recently, she had even taken to joining Pop Pop Dumbles for dessert. Daddy just wouldn't give her the chocolates Pop Pop would.

Draco had also gotten the permission from the Headmaster to sit at the Gryffindor table for meals to help Harry out more. Several days after school began Draco decided that things could not go on the way they were with him being at he Slytherin table all the time and had….asked the Headmaster to sit at the Gryffindor table when it seemed like Harry still had not eaten more than a few bites since they had arrived.

Life seemed to be going well for the small family with the innocent glances increasing between the two men. Harry had found that Draco was doing little things that made his heart flutter and his face heat up at the thought. Draco was just so kind. Just little things that grabbed Harry's attention; for instance, in the morning often Draco would make Harry a cup of tea, just how he liked it, while Harry was off getting Livvie dressed. Or, how after a ruff night with nasty dreams, he would wake late to find Livvie already dressed and ready with the diaper bag packed. Lately, Harry had become increasingly aware of how sweet, kind, and attractive Draco had become over the years. He can not help but peek a quick look at the Slytherin in the mornings when he groggily rises from bed stumbling off for a quick shower in nothing but those rumpled boxers, effectively placing a pleasant blush on Harry's cheeks.

By the time October came, with the approach of Halloween on the horizon, Harry began to have visions more frequently and Draco's anxiety increased to an all time high.

He was constantly on alert for the slightest bit of restlessness from Harry's unconscious form. Both of the boys now sported exhausted dark circles under their eyes and tempers to match.

So it was no surprise that on the night of all Hallows Eve Draco sat straight up and desperately tried to rush to Harry's side as a vision unlike any Harry had endured since the summer split through his head causing him to cry out in anguish. The hairs on the back of Draco's neck stood at attention as the screams of the young man he had quickly come to love shattered the still night air.

Trying to escape the confines of his bed, Draco stumbled, legs trapped in his sheets as he desperately tried to get to Harry's side.

"Harry, wake up!" Looking down on the young man, Draco was horrified that he was convulsing where he lay, with a large bruise forming on his left cheek. "Damnit! Harry, come on. WAKE UP!" Now frantically shaking the young man's shoulder in a vain attempt to save him from the horrors he was currently facing.

"Daddy?"

Turning toward the doorway Draco saw Livvie looking frightened, calling for her father who wouldn't answer.

"Livvie! Baby, go back to bed. Daddy will be alright. Okay, sweetheart? Go back to sleep I am going to take good care of your Daddy." But the little girl didn't leave, instead she stood rooted to her spot in the doorway looking on in terror as her father once more let out an ear splitting screech immediately followed by harsh tremors coursing though his small body.

"SHIT! No, Harry!" Quickly Draco grabbed his shoulders in a vain attempt to prevent him from cracking his head against the post of the bed as he shook violently.

As seconds turned into minutes Draco began to wonder how much longer Harry could shake before permanent damage would set in. After long minutes, he started to relax far enough that Draco could once again turn his attention to Olivia.

"Livvie, baby, are you alright?" With a hesitant nod of her head, Draco continued, "Good. Can you do me a big favor, Angel? Please?" After a choked sob and an affirmative whimper sounded from the doorway, Draco turned from the now still form and collected the young child tightly in his arms. "It's okay. Daddy's alright, you'll see. Everything is going to be alright." He continued to whisper soft assurances into her ear until he could feel the soft shudders leaving her body subside. "Livvie, do you want to know how you can help Daddy? Hmm?"

"Umm ha"

"It would help Daddy soooo much if his Big Girl could go into the living room and fire call Uncle Severus. Do you think you could do that for us?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay. Thank you, sooo much. You are such a big girl." The small child squirmed in his arms to be released so that she could help her Daddy in the only way possible. Once out of Draco's arms, she began to run out of the room, but stopped when her Daddy let out a strangled groan.

"Livvie"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to stay with your Pappy Remmy after you tell Uncle Sev that he is needed, alright?"

"Yeah…Daddy be alright?"

"Yes, sweetie, Daddy's going to be just fine. Now, go get Uncle Sev." With that the toddler took off running. Draco stood there staring after her wondering how she could still smile so brightly after everything she had been though as a child, when he was brought back to his surroundings by another pain filled groan from the bed behind him. Quickly, he turned back to the tortured man and renewed his attempts to awaken him from his prison.

The trembling had all but stopped now, Draco noticed as he sat on the edge of the bed carding his long fingers though sweat soaked hair, 'Maybe he will wake up; then I can finally relieve him of his pain. Hopefully'

He was startled from his thoughts by the sudden entrance from his potions professor. "Draco, what happened?"

"Vision…Is Livvie with Remus?"

"Yes, we were asleep when she called. She was screaming for her Pappy and when we finally got to the fire she had fat tears running down her face. I pulled her through, and came straight over. Remus should be able to calm her down. How long has he been like this?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a half hour or so."

"And he will not wake up?"

"No. He isn't responding."

"Draco…"

"He will be okay."

"Yes, he will be okay."

"He hit his head earlier. I can't tell whether it hurt him or not though."

"Draco-." Severus was cut off by a sharp scream that seemed to come straight from Harry's soul at that exact moment. Immediately he began to convulse worse than before, rocking the entire bed in the process. In the next second, small gashes formed across his torso and arms. Emitting a slow but steady stream of blood that turned the sheets into a sopping mass of red material draped over the young man's prone form. The copper smell saturated the air around them causing Draco to gag on his own vomit.

More and more cuts appeared on the body as the unseen tormentor carved viciously into his skin, like some sick artist crafting his masterpiece.

Every smooth expansion of pale skin was soon shredded as the two men watched on attempting to save him from his nightmare.

Suddenly, Harry began to scream for all he was worth as a hole appeared in his shoulder where it seemed to be a large sword or knife with a rigid blade had been thrust deeply into it. Blood began to flow from the body so quickly that Severus had to force many potions down Harry's throat in order to prevent his premature death. His body was caked with a thick amount of blood streaked where the tears and sweat had dripped down from his brow. The screaming was continuous and raw, crying of pain and suffering so thorough that the two men felt sick to their stomachs.

Then, as if in a dream, all sound in the room stopped.

The boy of the bed became deathly quiet.

Silence pounded on Draco's ears driving him insane at the stillness of it all, with only the harsh pounding of his racing heart to comfort him.

The eerie silence was all consuming and complete.

It was as though a shield had been thrown up and no noise could penetrate it. Both men stood there, staring at the body on the bed, waiting for some sign of life, some clue, but all they could see was those once rosy lips becoming increasingly blue.

With each pounding of their hearts, those lips lost more and more color.

"DRACO!" Swiftly Draco turned to his mentor to see him looking horrified. "Look!"

Eyes following the shaking finger back to the boy on the bed but instead of his lips, Severus had been focused on the slowly forming bruise around the frail neck; a strange bruise that looked remarkably like hands.

In a surge of panic, Draco charged forward to run his fingers over the fragile neck and force his love's tormentor to relinquish their hold, only to be pulled back sharply by Severus.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" Turning, Draco collapsed into Severus' arms sobbing as all hope deserted him. "There is nothing we can do."

And there wasn't anything they could do, but sit back and wait. They had no idea if the owner of those appalling hands had abandoned their task of suffocating the young hero and moved on or not. They just sat there, Draco in Severus' arms, while Sev held his fingers firmly on Potter's pulse point.

One.

Two.

Three.

………


	17. My Little Bloody Play Toy

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue!

**IMPORTANT: **Okay, so everyone I am really sorry about that REALLY long wait. I got really caught up with life and then I re-read my fic…and I found that I'm not too happy with all the spell mistakes and inconsistencies I found. So, over the next few updates I am going to be editing some of the beginning chapters. Nothing is really going to change. I'm just going to make the time line more clear and have better spelling. Sorry about the wait and on with the chapter!

**It's Time to Grow Up Potter**

Chapter Seventeen

My Little Bloody Play Toy

'Thoughts'

"words"

_**(Bellatrix's point of view) **_

Bellatrix was pissed.

Her Lord had summoned that little bastard tonight to remind him of his power and the brat actually had the gull to insult _him_!

She had stood there beside her Lord and watched with great satisfaction when he had summoned the child to his side with just a thought and the muggle lover had absolutely no way to deny the invitation. If only the idiot would just admit that her Lord was better and quit his ridiculous fight, then her Lord could gracefully step into his rightful place at the Ministry and exterminate the filthy mudbloods and muggle lovers.

Oh! Then the world would be truly lovely! Maybe she could play with the littler ones. Ooohhh, how she loved to play with the littlest muggles. They were always sooo much fun.

She stood consumed by her rage, hardly hearing the banter between her beloved master and his nemesis but at her latest thoughts she broke into a hysterical laughter that distracted Harry long enough for her master to hit him with a powerful "Crucio!"

This only encouraged her insane cackle to increase in volume as the detestable boy withered on the ground screaming his throat raw from over use. The Dark Lord held the child under that delectable curse so long Bellatrix became captured by the beauty of it all. Oh, how desperately she wished to have a turn with the nasty little Potter boy. She knew she could make him scream sooo much harder.

Hardly noticing what she was doing so consumed by the pure ecstasy of the scene in front of her, the resounding crack that bounced off the walls seemed to shock her. Only then, having been knocked out of her stupor she noticed that she had moved to stand over the wretched wore and had slapped him soundly across the face causing him to bounce him empty skull again the floor.

Smiling sweetly up at her enticed master, she politely asked, "May I play, Master. I promise to play nice."

A wicked smile was all the permission she received from her Lord before the boy was released from the pain curse and she turned back to him once again.

Gleefully, Bella began throwing every achingly beautiful hex at the prone man on the floor. She was very pleased when her play toy began to get more colorful. Large purple bruises, white and yellow blisters, and green crusted gashed littered the small form with speckles and splatters of deep red blood covered every surface.

There was blood everywhere…perhaps enough to bathe in….

However, this did not keep her attention long. The brat's screams were becoming horse and flat, what was once such a beautiful sound was now becoming an ugly shadow of what it had been when they had started to play. She wished it would just stop, but no matter what she did the beautiful sound did not return to its once melodious tenor.

There was only one way to fix it.

It was simple.

The boy had to stop screaming.

And there was only one way.

Carefully she wrapped her hands around his small pale neck and pressed every so slightly so that the pitch changed. When she realized that it was not quite as lovely as the original she squeezed a little harder. Then a little more…more…more, steadily becoming more frustrated.

DAMNIT!

Why wouldn't the bastard corporate?!

She was squeezing as hard as she could by the time that the boy went limp in her hands. Angrily she threw the body down and watched as it materialized away from her master's main room as soon as her hands were no longer touching the body.

Screaming in dismay, she plunged for the body once more, but found that she was unable to grasp it. Furiously, she stormed from the room and into the surrounding forest.

That night, in a small unknown town, all the villagers were called out to stop a raging fire from consuming their homes.


	18. Just Hold Me

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue!

'Thoughts'

"words"

**It's Time to Grow Up Potter**

Chapter Eighteen

Just Hold Me

"What hap…"

"…e' okay?"

"…blood shared… suffer at his wil…n't know…maybe."

Harry felt like he was trying to run through a bog by the thoughts and conversation surrounding him that kept going in and out like a damaged speaker. His head was pounding so hard concentrating on the voices nearby was too difficult to attempt at times.

"Harry, you nee... Livvie wants you to…"

'LIVVIE! Livvie needs me…I-I have to move!' Slowly he tried prying his eye lids open to reassure…Draco - oh Dray!-that he was well and to calm Livvie.

He continued to fight to open his eyes but never succeeded. It felt like he was attempting to lift a two ton block instead of merely opening an eye. Slowly he could feel the cold darkness of unconsciousness creep upon him, attempting to drag him under. In one last attempt to reach out to his loved ones focused all his remaining energy on locating his angel's voice.

Unfortunately, or fortunately perhaps, he couldn't hear his little girl crying and with a defeated groan, Harry sunk back into oblivion.

Minutes or possibly hours later, Harry Potter once again rejoined the waking world. With a pained moan, his eyes fluttered open on to be snapped shut quickly to protect his throbbing head from the harsh sunlight beating through the window.

"Harry!" exclaimed Madam Pomfreyas she came bustling into the infirmary causing Draco to jump from his position in an uncomfortable looking chair resting beside his bed where Draco had been sleeping not moments before. "How are you feeling, Dear?"

Harry tired to answer but all he got out was a weak groan. His body hurt so bad he didn't think he would ever move again.

"Here, Dear. Drink this, it will make the pain go away and help you move a bit better. Draco, help me with his head." Gently Draco crawled onto the bed behind Harry so that he smaller man was cradled in his arms as Poppy poured the pain-killer down his throat.

After the potions had all been administered, Draco decided he was going to stay holding Harry in his arms.

"How long was I out?" croaked Harry.

"Two days. You had us all so worried. Last night Remus took Livvie so that I could stay with you. The first night all four of us stayed in here but Livvie cried all night and then nobody got any sleep so yesterday Severus said we would switch on and off."

"How is she?"

"When I left early this morning she was still asleep. Remus said they were going to bring her by after lunch."

"What time is it now?"

"A little past eleven. Do you want me to send for them early?"

"…No, I just want you to hold me right now…but, if you want, you could send a house elf to tell them I'm awake."

"Sure, no problem." Draco closed his eyes and held on to the man who had some how captured his heart. He had been so terrified that Harry wouldn't wake up, that he had barely left his side these past two days and no matter how much he wished to never have to see Harry like this again, he knew that until Voldemort was destroyed they would be back time and time again.

Draco shuttered and clutched Harry tighter to his chest as he thought of his life without the other man. He wasn't sure that he could handle life without him, even if he had Livvie to live for. Choking back the flood of emotions overwhelming him, Draco confided, "Harry…I-I don't know what I would do without you. Over these past few months I-I have come to love you with my entire being. You scared me sooo much when you would not wake up. I need you with me, Harry." Draco tenderly wiped the silent tears from his loves face and showered the crown of his head with loving kisses. "I know that we really have not been together for long, but I have come to love you with all my heart! Every morning when I wake up- you're the first thing I look for before I can take my first breath. You can make every bad day into the most amazing day of my life with just your smile. You- you, Merlin Harry, you're everything to me!"

"Draco, I-"

"-and I don't care if you don't love me back. I just- please don't push me away, because I love you so much and I would do anything for you and that little girl. I love you both so much it hurts sometimes. I don't know how you did it, but you captured my heart and I don't think I want it back anytime soon." Draco shakily trailed off, eyes frantically searching Harry's for some hint of how he was feeling and was shocked to fine warmth and love shinning back at him.

"Draco, can I say something now?"

"I- sure…"

"The fact that you love me makes me happier than I have ever been. I do not know when it happened, but slowly over the last couple of months I have come to love you too. Before, when it was just Livvie and I, everything seemed so overwhelming and impossible. I mean I am a seventeen year old who suddenly became a full time father for an adorable toddler. I had no idea, but then you were there…and you helped me and reassured me that I wasn't totally messing her up. You gave me confidence and slowly I started to think of you as my partner, someone who would always be there to help me raise my- our daughter. I love you too and I have for so long. I guess what I'm saying is that I didn't need the grand speech. All you would have had to say was that you love me and I promise I'll be yours for the rest of my life. I love you Draco Malfoy, and I will always love you."

With that said, Harry tilted his head to lie on Draco's shoulder offering to be kissed for the first time by the man he loves. Slowly Draco leaned down and the two shared the most blissful kiss they had ever experienced both showing the other exactly how much they loved the other with each caress of the tongue and lips against the others equally loving motions.

After the need for air became too much, they laid there content in each others arms, whispering loving words in the others ears and basking in the love they shared. They lay there for quite sometime before Poppy rushed into the room with lunch completely awakening Harry- whose eye lids had begun to drop drowsily- for the second time that day.

Half way through their lunch, a rambunctious toddler toppled into the hospital wing and sprinted to her daddy.

"Daddy! You Wake!" Livvie unsteadily made her way onto the cot and wrapped her daddy in an extremely tight hug for such a little girl.

Harry felt her small body shutter as she held him and began to cry. "Daddy…" He merely held her tighter, whispering loving words of comfort in her ear as he slowly rubbed her neck and petted her hair.

"I'm alright now. Thank you soooo much for helping Daddy and Draco the other night. You were such a big girl! I am so proud of you, my angel. And I heard you were good for Pappy Remmy and Uncle Sev too. Did you have fun with them last night?"

"Un huh"

"Good. When I get out of here we are all going to go home to relax for a weekend. Sound good?"

"Un huh"

"I'll talk to Grandpa Dumbles about it, okay Baby?"

"Un huh"

"Shhhhh….Baby, it's alright. Listen, even if something were to happen to me, you still have Draco and all your grandfathers to take car of. Not to mention your Uncle Sev! He would not be able to do _anything _without his little princess to help him!"

"Yeah!" Livvie giggled. "Unkl Sev no do anything!"

Severus looked reproachfully at Harry for a moment before Livvie caught his eyes and he melted to her will causing all those around to burst into laughter.

"See? It will always be okay. Everyone loves you so much. I love you so much, sweetheart, and don't you _**ever **_forget that. **Ever**."

Wow I am proud of myself! I havn't written anything this long in a while…lol. As you can probably tell I desperately need a beta. If anyone is interested let me know and I'll try to get back to you. Everyone try to remember that this is indeed my first fic so I'm not that good, just be patient. I'm trying.

So you all finally got a little m&m action. lol. I hope you liked it.

REVIEW! I LIKES IT! LOTS


	19. Anytime, My Boy

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue!

'Thoughts'

"words"

**It's Time to Grow Up Potter**

Chapter Nineteen

Anytime, My Boy

Knocking sounded throughout the stairwell as Harry tiredly waited for admittance into the Headmaster's office. Three days after Harry had awoken in the hospital wing, he was granted permission to leave and finally talk with Albus about his request for a much needed vacation. Olivia was extremely excited to be going home and had been singing about it ever since Harry had first posed the idea.

Harry and Draco were both hoping that a vacation would be the perfect way to regain some balance in their lives. Olivia had once again become unnaturally clingy since the last attack on her father and they hoped that a time away from the castle would settle her fears and allow her to relieve some stress. It is not good for such a small child to be so stressed out, even if she didn't know what to call all the emotions flooding her small body.

Unfortunately, due to Livvie's increased need for constant contact, her father and his newly found love have had little to no time to explore their new relationship. Personally, Harry was _really_ looking forward to some alone time with Draco before their weekend get-a-way comes to a close- that is if their vacation is approved. Which lead to Harry trudging through the castle to the Headmasters office while Draco was giving Olivia a bath and ending up exhaustedly pounding on the door of the office waiting to speak with the man himself.

Once more lifting his hand to knock, he was shocked to find Dumbledore already standing there smiling gesturing him to enter. Quickly shaking off his heavy thoughts, Harry entered and took a cozy seat in front of the Headmaster's desk. Harry smirked at the bright butterfly pattern that adorned the chair, but said nothing as Albus rested in an equally peculiar one.

"Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, but I will take some tea if you have it."

"Of course, of course" Instantly a tray appeared laden with nice tea set and biscuits of every kind imaginable.

"Thank you." Harry replied as he fixed his tea and snatched a biscuit that looked particularly good.

"Not a problem. Now, my boy, is there something you wish to discuss?"

"Uhh..Yes, actually Alb-Headmaster… I was hoping that you would grant Draco and I leave for a weekend so that we can go home and regain our bearings so to speak. It would only be for the weekend and we would be back in time for classes on Monday. We just need some time away from the castle. Some time to relax. Right now we are all so tense, even Olivia, is stressed out and she's two! I think a weekend away will give us the time necessary to regroup and just be together."

"I see." Dumbledore quietly stirred his tea as he contemplated the request. "I think your idea is a fine one, my boy. However, I do have some concerns."

"Yes?"

"If you are to go home to Grimwald Place for the weekend, what will you do if there was another attack? How will you contact help?"

"I…I'm not sure." Harry distraughtly replied. "I had not considered that." Harry closed his eyes and tried to come up with some way to still keep his promise to his daughter, but still be allowed to go alone. He desperately wanted some alone time with his family. "What if we connected the fireplace there to the one in the hospital wing?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot allow that. In the case that Grimwald were to be overtaken by Voldemort, he would also have unrestricted access to Hogwarts. No, I think I have a better idea. I know it's not your ideal, what with your new relationship with Mr. Malfoy and all-"

"How did you know that we-"

"There are a lot of things that I know. I am rather old and have had many experiences. Something such as this should not surprise you."

"I know, it's just that I-"

"I have watched the way you and young Malfoy interact, both this summer and now, and believe me when I tell you that your relationship comes as no surprise to me. I think you have made a wise choice in your partner. I tell you this with great pride, rarely in all my days have I seen such a pair better matched than you and Mr. Malfoy. He is good for both of you, and you know that I love you like my own son. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Albus. I do love him."

"I know, my boy. I know."

Harry quickly became lost in thoughts about Draco, while Albus remembered all the relationships he had seen over the years. Love, lust, regret, broken hearts, and happy endings-all with their own story to tell.

Clearing his throat, Albus turned his thoughts back to the topic at hand, "I think the best course of action would be to have Remus or Severus go with you. I know that this is less than the perfect solution for you, but I think this is the only way I will feel secure in the knowledge that you will be safe throughout the weekend, no matter what is thrown at you."

At Harry's down-trodden look he continued, "It is not really that bad. Think of it as a way to get a free babysitter so that you can spend more time with Draco. And if you wish to get…intimate there are always silencing spells that you can put up to secure that your actions are private."

By this time, Harry's face was burning up, but he didn't bother to disagree with Albus' statement. 'If this is the only way I can get Livvie out of here for the weekend, then I'll do it. I mean it can't be that bad. I mean there are spells that can allow us to spend our time together and keep it private- not that we are planning on doing anything that would require that kind of reassurance, but….'

"Well, do you agree to take Remus and Severus with you?"

"….Yes."

"Alright then. I will inform them that you will be leaving Friday after classes are through."

"Thank you, Professor. I really appreciate this."

"Anytime, my boy. Just go and have a good time. Relax and try to heal."

"Of course, Albus. Thank you."

Placing his mug back onto the try, Harry stood and prepared to leave and once again make the trek back to the room. Looking at Albus, however, made him want to thank him for everything he had done for him and his family. Quickly, before the uncomfortable feeling set in, Harry crossed the room and took the Headmaster into a big hug. "Thank you, for everything. I don't know what I would do without you." Pulling back, the awkward feeling began to settle. Harry gave a final sheepish smile as he carded his fingers through his hair before departing the room leaving a stunned Headmaster in his wake.

"Anytime, my boy. Anytime." Albus whispered, smiling softly at the door that his boy had just left through. In that moment, Albus made a vow to himself that he would do everything in his power to discover how to protect Harry from that monster Voldemort.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

REVIEW PLEASE! Happy Holidays!


	20. Whisking Away

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters; they belong to JKR so please let's not sue!

'Thoughts'

"words"

**It's Time to Grow Up Potter**

Chapter Twenty

Whisking Away

The rest of the week had been draining to the point that Harry was looking forward to the weekend for sleeping in almost as much as he was looking forward to spending time with Draco. Since arriving back at their rooms after talking to the Headmaster and finding a screaming toddler, Harry had hardly had any time at all to think. Olivia had yet to accept that her Daddy was alright and continued to need to be near him at all times, even going so far as re-joining him in bed at night- something Draco and he had just gotten her to stop before the whole incident. However, thinking of the new sleeping arrangement brought a smirk to his face. Ever since returning from the Hospital Wing, Draco had insisted that Harry join him in his bed every night- for his own safety, of course.

On the other hand, he was a good week behind in all of his homework; which meant he had barely spoken more than a couple of words to Draco at all the past few days. Quickly Harry found himself becoming exceedingly sleep deprived, often going to bed after three each morning just to get up with Livvie around 7:30 and doing it all over.

He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"DADDY- DADDY- DADDY-"

'Thank Merlin its Friday.'

"Humm."

"Daddy! Wake up! Come on, Daddy!" Olivia bounced and squealed as she tried to get her Daddy out of bed. Today was the day they were going to go home and she couldn't wait! Poppy had helped her make a card for her daddy earlier this past week and she was planning on giving it to her daddy when they got home!

"Hey little Monster! What are you doing up so early? Your Daddy needs to sleep." Draco said as he gathered up the little bouncing bundle and tickled her belly.

"It's alright, love. I'm up now."

"Daddy, Poppy says today we go away! Can I give you your present?!?!?!?!"

"Oghfffff" Harry shifted to sit up in the bed quickly after a particularly energetic bounce Livvie landed to his stomach. "Olivia, calm down. Draco and I still have to go to our classes today, but then after dinner we can go, alright?"

"Alright, Daddy. Draco!" She squealed as he unceremoniously lifted her off her prone father and threw her over his shoulder.

"I believe it is time for you to get a bath, Little One while your Dad packs your stuff for the day."

Harry smiled softly at the pair as they left the room before forcing himself to climb out of the warm covers. 'Merlin, I wish I didn't have to get up today. I just want to lie here a little while longer. Ugh.' Sluggishly he rose and began to pack Livvie's back-pack, which Pappy Remmy had recently gotten her and she refused to go anywhere without, with a spare change of clothing and toys for the day. He also set out clothing for Olivia and himself, before gathering up the bags he had packed late last night and placing them in the living room. Severus had said yesterday that he would drop by and pick them up today after lunch so that their luggage would already be at Grimwald when they all arrived tonight.

HPDMPHDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Hours later, the trio found their way into the Headmaster's office awaiting Remus and Severus with a great deal of anticipation. Draco had to smile at the two people he loved more than anything in the world. Harry and Olivia were currently bouncing around the room like they had both been injected with a pure dose of caffeine after being denied the substance for an extremely long period of time.

Checking his watch once again, Draco sighed and looked toward the door. He knew he was being impatient, but he couldn't help it. Within the next three minutes, they would be out of Hogwarts and free to relax all weekend.

'I just wish those two would just hurry up and get here already. I know we have a little while before we leave, but they are cutting it kind of close' worried Draco as he stared longingly at his Harry who was positively glowing with happiness- something Draco had not witnessed in quite some time.

The sound of the large door opening knocked him out of his daydream of his plans for one Harry Potter tonight, causing him to turn to confront the two men who had just entered. However, he couldn't help but smile at their flushed faces and Severus' disheveled hair.

"Sorry, we lost track of time." Muttered Remus as they entered further, both flushing even darker when Harry broke out in peals of laughter.

"And here I thought you two would be watching Livvie while we had some personal time. Alas, it seems we are out of luck, Draco." Sighed Harry whose eyes where shining brightly with uncontrollable mirth.

"Oh, knock it off you two. We were merely caught up."

"Sure."

"I'm serious."

"Whatever you say, Lover Boy."

"As much as I love to watch you all so over flown with happiness, I really must remind you all that your port key is set to activate in a little under a minute." Standing, Albus removed a stapler from his desk and brought it over to the group. "Here you are. Be sure to be touching it at 8pm on Sunday night or you will be stuck at Grimwald until I have the time to charm another to retrieve you."

After getting a round of confirmation that they all understood, Albus handed the port key to Severus and turned and gave Olivia a warm hug. Turning to Harry, he gave him a similar hug whispering, "Enjoy your time with young Mister Malfoy, Harry. Sometimes the greatest love can be right in front of you for years, and you never know how magnificent that love is until you explore it."

"Thank you, for everything." Harry whispered tightening his embrace.

"Alright now, your time is almost up. Everyone gather around and place a finger on the stapler!" Exclaimed Dumbledore, breaking the mood and stepping out of the embrace. "Have a nice weekend. I'll see you all on Sunday and if you should need anything please feel free to floo call me."

With that everyone gathered around, Olivia safely encompassed within her Draco's arms and in a blink, the family had whisked off.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

HEY EVERYONE! So this chapter is in celebration of my Play being over. Lol. I ACTUALLY HAVE TIME TO BE ON THE COMPUTER! We had our last show on Saturday so I figured I should celebrate with you all and give you another chapie. The next chapter will contain our lovely boys as they begin their break at Grimwald. I have finals coming up here in like 2 weeks so I don't really know when I'll be able to update again, but I can tell you that the MORE YOU REVIEW the fast I will update! I know for this chapter, I prob wouldn't have updated but I checked my email today and I had someone begging me, so here you go!

YOU REVIEW! I REWARD! LOL.


End file.
